Chica Gris
by Tokeijikakeno orenji
Summary: Yo aquí en una escuela de nombre empalagoso conviviendo con un habanero idiota bipolar, un güerito oxigenado de actitud irracional, un grupo de amigas que tratan de integrarme a la sociedad y ¿por qué no? También un trio de divas busca pleitos…Tal vez este sea el castigo que merezco por tanto dolor causado en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Amour Sucré y demás no son mios.**

_Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

**Prologo.**

No recuerdo que es la felicidad, no recuerdo como sonreír, preferí olvidar para no sufrir, no deseo amar, porque todo lo que alguna ves me importo se rompió, desvaneció y murió.

Prefiero ser invisible, como un fantasma o un alma perdida que vaga por este mundo tan cruel.

Siempre he sido extraña, desde pequeña me catalogaron como genio, nada es un reto para mi, todo lo puedo y todo lo tenia, hasta que lo perdí aquel día, ese maldito día que me marco para siempre.

Desde entonces nada llama mi interés y si algo lo hace me aburro de el con facilidad, el ultimo maestro que tuve me dijo "era demasiado descolorida" "no puedes teñirte de ningún color" "nada te influencia" "y aunque te identificaras con algún color, vuelves a perderlo enseguida y regresas a esa tonalidad grisasea" esas fueron sus palabras y otras mas que aun recuerdo.

Me siento vacía, sola…**sin color...muy gris.**

* * *

_Que emoción, hace tiempo que quería subir un finc de Amour sucré o Corazón de Melón como lo conocemos aquí en México y en España, no lo subí en el foro pues había muchas restricciones y tener un finc allí es todo un lio :s, pues heme aquí con esta idea loca que broto mientras escuchaba rock y metal japonés XD._

_Espero que les guste el prologo que a mi parecer me quedo muy emo :)._

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Amour Sucré y demás no son mios.**

_Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Me encuentro frente a la reja de este instituto en Francia, cercano a la costa y ubicado en una pequeña ciudad que parece más un pueblo pintoresco y tranquilo, "Sweet Amoris" leo el nombre de mi nuevo colegio, sigo sin creerme que se llame así, ese nombre que suena tan poco académico y serio, parece mas un nombre para alguna novela de romance, de tan solo pronunciarlo o escucharlo me dan ganas de vomitar ya que es demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

Lo que sé de este instituto es que fue fundado hace algunos años, ha demostrado ser muy capas y sobresalir, tiene varias sucursales y la mas importante es la de Paris, se suponía que yo tenia que haber asistido a esa sucursal, pero un inconveniente me mando a la que se encontraba en la costa.

Yo vengo a Francia por un intercambio estudiantil, mi instituto que se encuentra en Inglaterra, me selecciono para dicho intercambio internacional, no podía quejarme ya estaba acostumbrada pues antes de estar en Inglaterra estuve en Rusia, antes en Estados Unidos y así sucesivamente, viaje por muchos países desde los 7 años, aprendí tantos idiomas que apenas y recuerdo cual era el de mi origen.

Entro al recinto, aun era muy temprano por lo que no había muchos alumnos, busque con la mirada la puerta de la sala de delgados y entre, en el salón estaba un chico alto, rubio y de ojos color miel.

— Buenos días— salude en francés y sin ningún tinte de emoción, se me quedo viendo y decidí continuar— Soy la alumna de intercambio de Inglaterra.

— ¡Oh! Buenos días, mucho gusto, para ser sincero esperaba a alguien con menos rasgos orientales— comento mientras rebuscaba algo entre las gavetas.

— Si, he escuchado eso últimamente— dije observando el folder que me entregaba.

— Tus papeles están en orden, solo falta tu firma y listo— me entrego un bolígrafo y una sonrisa amable.

— Solo venia por mi horario de clases, el número y llave de mi casillero— comente después de firmar.

— Bu-bueno, creí que ya los tendrías, pero enseguida te lo doy— se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar de nuevo "¿Cómo lo voy a tener si acabo de llegar?".

Clave mi mirada en su espalda, creo que eso lo incomodo ya que al voltear y darme lo que le había pedido se encontraba levemente sonrojado y desviaba la mirada incomodo.

— Lamento haberte incomodado, sé que es descortés mirar de esa manera a los demás, pero trataba de recordar tu nombre— me excuse.

— No, perdóname tú a mí, debí de haberme presentado primero, pero es inicio de curso y me encuentro algo atareado y distraído…Soy Nathaniel— me extendió su mano y yo la acepte, vi su cara de asombro y sentí como se estremecía ante mi tacto.

— Un gusto, soy Selene— me solté del apretón de manos rápidamente.

— Estas helada, no es normal que estés tan fría siendo que aquí es muy cálido ¿te encuentras bien?— pregunto preocupado, yo solo asentí y alce de hombros.

— No es nada, siempre he sido fría…Adiós y gracias—le dedique una sonrisa vacía y salí de allí.

.

.

.

Como aun era temprano y faltaba una hora para que comenzaran las clases me dedique a vagar por la escuela, re corrí desde la entrada principal hasta el final de aquel extenso pasillo, vi donde quedaba cada aula tanto donde serian mis clases, el de los profesores y otros, busque mi casillero que quedaba al final del pasillo y guarde mis cosas en el, subí las escaleras y recorrí cada piso memorizándolos a la perfección, llegue hasta la azotea la cual estaba abierta y entre, de las pocas cosas que me gustaban ir a las azoteas a estar sola y en paz era mi preferida, sonreí al entrar, la brisa me dio en el rostro y cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa sensación, una sonrisa con un poco de felicidad se pinto en mis labios.

Me percate que a la puerta de la azotea le ponían llave, eso me deprimió pues tal vez no podría venir en los recesos, me fui de allí y baje hasta la planta baja pues ya era hora de clase.

.

.

.

Entre al aula y no encontré a nadie, solo sus pertenencias que apartaban su lugar, entre y me senté justo en una de las esquinas del fondo, me recargue en la banca y cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando dormida pero el ruido en el salón me despertó, fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos con pereza encontrándome que todos ya estaban en sus asientos, el lugar a mi lado se encontraba desocupado, volví a recostarme y tratar de conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me lo impidió puesto que que alzaban aquel flequillo que cubría mi rostro, abrí los ojos nuevamente y los enfoque en una orbes grises oscuras.

— Hasta que despiertas Princesa— escuche una voz francesa que se burlaba de mí, yo aparte mi cara con brusquedad y la escondí entre mis brazos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

— Como sea…— chasqueo la lengua y aquel sujeto se sentó a mi lado.

— Bonjour— escuche la voz autoritaria del profesor, todos le regresaron el saludo y yo solo me quede callada observando todo a mi alrededor aun en la misma posición.

— Madame— mis ojos se abrieron con asombro "¿en que momento llego hasta mi lugar?", escuche una maldición de aquel pelirrojo que estaba a mi lado, me reincorpore y mire al profesor.

— Es el primer día de clases y solo llega a dormir a mi clase, que decepción…— se quejo de mí, y yo solo hice una pequeña mueca imperceptible de fastidio.

— Bien ya que decidió prestar atención comencemos la clase— se retiro hacia el pizarrón e inicio presentándose y a explicar su forma trabajo y evaluación para después a dictar una introducción a su materia.

Apunte todo de mala gana, observe de reojo a mi compañero el cual solo hacia garabatos en su libreta en lugar de apuntar, termino la clase y me dedique a guardar mis pertenecías en la pequeña mochila color gris que traía conmigo, ya me encontraba en la salida cuando la voz del profesor me detuvo para hablar conmigo, me dedico un sermón, me dio una advertencia y por ultimo me dejo un trabajo extra para la próxima clase, yo escuche todo con una expresión de indiferencia y me fui del aula al terminar la "charla" con aquel profesor.

Al salir me tope con el mismo chico pelirrojo el cual se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero.

— Tal parece que el Sr. Dubois te ha cogido aprecio— se burlo de mi, yo le dirigí una intensa mirada y sonreí sin emoción alzándome de hombros.

— Como si importara— me di la vuelta y camine hacia el final del pasillo.

Ya en mi casillero guarde lo de la clase anterior y saque lo correspondiente a la siguiente, cuando iba de regreso al aula me tope con una chica peli naranja de trenza de ojos turquesa.

— ¡Hola! ¿Tu eres la chica de intercambio?— saludo y pregunto, la observe con ojos vacíos y asentí.

— ¡Que bien! Yo soy Iris, es un placer— hablo en excelente francés y extendió su mano, yo la tome por mera cortesía— Estas fría…— susurro, yo asentí y aparte mi mano.

— Soy Selene un placer— sonreí nuevamente "Ya me estoy cansando de sonreír ¿Cuántas veces lo he estado haciendo?", suspire cansada— disculpa, tengo que irme— me despedí con un movimiento de mano y me fui de allí.

— ¡Espera!— aquella chica me alcanzo y camino a mi lado— vamos en la misma clase, así que vámonos juntas ¿vale?— solo asentí.

Durante el trayecto al aula me conto un poco sobre ella y de otras chicas que me presentaría en el receso "Genial, adiós a la tranquilidad en la azotea" pensé malhumorada, deje de ponerle atención pero lo disimule volteando a verla cada cierto tiempo, llegamos y me dirigí nuevamente al asiento que tome la clase anterior, no contaba con que la chica me seguiría, se sentó a mi lado y para mi desgracia tuve que ponerle atención, me contaba sobre los talleres, maestros, lugares de la ciudad y sus conocidos y entonces llegamos en un punto de la conversación en el cual tuve que hablar.

— Se me había olvidado preguntar ¿De dónde vienes?— pregunto curiosa.

— Vengo de un instituto privado de Londres— conteste con simpleza.

— ¿En serio? ¡Woh! Yo creí que venias de algún país de Asia— dijo asombrada.

— Soy de descendencia Coreana-Latina, es por eso lo de mis rasgos físicos— explique.

— Impresionante, hablas perfectamente el francés, ni pareciera que fueras extranjera— me alago.

— Perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que estas en mi lugar Iris—ambas volteamos a ver al pelirrojo.

— Cuanto lo siento Castiel— se levanto y saludo al joven de camisa roja "Con que le gusta Winged Skull" vi el logo de la playera del chico llamado Castiel.

— Adiós Selene, no se te olvide que iremos a comer juntas— se despidió y yo solo elevé mi pulgar pues me puse a leer un libro y no quería distraerme por pequeñeces.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi cabeza, desvié la vista de mi libro hacia arriba y me tope con esos ojos gris oscuro, eleve una de mis cejas en ademan de duda.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— como no recibí respuesta me volví a centrar en la lectura.

Me quede petrificada, un dolor azoto mi cabeza, dirigí rápidamente mi mano a la zona que ardía y sentí la tensión de mis cabellos, me volví bruscamente en busca de una explicación y encontré la sonrisa socarrona de aquel que era mi compañero, este tomaba entre sus manos un mechón de mi larga cabellera ébano entre sus manos y lo jalaba un poco causándome dolor.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?— cuestione con voz seca tratando de aguantar el dolor.

— ¿Tu que crees? Tratando de quitar tu molesto cabello de la banca para sentarme— dijo aun tirando de mi pelo.

Le di un manotazo molesta causando que soltara aquel mechón, tome mi cabeza y la frote con cuidado pues aun me dolía por el jaloneo que me causo ese idiota, pase mis dedos entre mis hebras ónices y la desenrede, tome completamente mi largo cabello, lo trence y deje caer ese peinado improvisado en uno de mis hombros lejos de ese cavernícola.

— Neandertal— susurre molesta y lo vi de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Era tremendamente difícil hacerme enojar, solo explotaba cuando alguien se metía con algo que me importaba y en esta situación mi cabello, que llegaba hasta mis rodillas, era muy importante mara mí pues me recordaba a mi madre, él se carcajeo ante mi comentario y solo solté un bufido hastiada.

— Vaquilla— dijo seguida de una carcajada, yo abrí mis ojos como plato.

_…— ¡Hey! ¡Senos de vaca!— me sonrojé de golpe al escuchar a esa pelirroja y ojos verdes llamarme por el apodo que ella misma me había puesto._

_— Ba-Bastet, te he dicho que no me gusta que me digas así— me queje nerviosa y roja de la vergüenza pues todos se habían quedado mirando._

_— Hay, eres demasiado sensible, pero esta bien ya no te diré 'senos de vaca' ahora te llamare 'vaquilla'— y me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e igualmente le sonreí con alegría…_

Salí de mis memorias al sentir un manotazo en mi pupitre "Estupendo, simplemente perfecto, bien hecho Selene es tu primer día de clases y ya llevas dos llamadas de atención" mire al anciano profesor y me disculpe, este se retiro y solo escuche la quejas de mi compañero de alado, rodé los ojos y puse atención a la clase.

Termino la clase del Sr. Gautier y nuevamente me lleve otro trabajo extra para la próxima clase por falta de atención, masculle una maldición en otro idioma al salir del salón y me dirigí al final del pasillo.

— En la próxima clase cámbiate de lugar, te estas convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia— mire sobre mi hombro al cavernícola de cabellos rojos.

— Idiota— le dije con total indiferencia en francés, no di ni tres pasos cuando siento una mano fuerte tomarme de la muñeca.

— Cálmate niña…— no termino de hablar pues me soltó y me miro curioso— Estas completamente congelada— exclamo asombrado.

— Si, así soy yo— conteste y lo mire con aburrimiento— me largo— finalicé aquella conversación sin sentido y me di la vuelta para ir por mis cosas.

Cuando regrese al salón decidí que ese lugar del fondo seria permanente para mí, nuevamente comenzó otra clase pero esta ve aquella chico pelirrojo no entro, supuse que le tocaba en otro salón, no le di importancia alguna y seguí como si nada.

.

.

.

En el receso Iris me arrastro con ella hacia la cafetería y me presento a tres chicas, una castaña de ojos azules llamada Melody la cual era la delgada de la clase, una chica de cabellos largos y blanco de ojos dorados un grado mayor llamada Rosalya y una chica muy tímida que cargaba un portafolio de dibujo que se llamada Violeta el cual le quedaba como anillo al dedo por el color de su cabello y ojos gris oscuro.

A todas salude y escuche su charla evitando participar, estaba concentrada en escapar lo antes posible pero mi estomago rugió pidiéndome comida, todas centraron su mirada en mi y rieron, me disculpe y tome de mi mochila una cajita de plástico y un termo, los abrí y de estos salió vapor.

— Selene ¿segura que comerás eso con este calor?— me consulto preocupada Violeta, solo asentí y saque una de las galletas y le di un sorbo al te de mi termo.

— Si que eres extraña— comento Rosalya apreciándome.

La mire un tiempo a los ojos e hice un intento de sonrisa pues el bocado en mi boca me lo impedía, trague e invite una de mis galletas a las chicas frente a mi por educación.

— Asombroso, siguen calientes y suaves— exclamaron maravilladas por el alimento.

— Están deliciosa Selene— dijo Melody y la apoyaron las demás.

— Apuesto que si Ken te hubiera conocido antes de irse a la escuela militar te hubiera amado por tan maravillosas galletas— comento Iris.

La vi sin entender de quien hablaba y ya ella me conto sobre aquel chico de cabellos castaños con corte de honguito y gafas que se fue de la escuela por culpa de una tal Amber y sus amigas.

— Creo que no es de señoritas comportarse de esa manera con un joven— dije sin pensar sacando a relucir mi fino vocabulario e hice una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

— Hablaste exactamente igual que Lys— me apunto con el dedo índice Rosalya.

Esta vez fue ella quien me explico quien era ese joven llamado Lysandro, yo no me asombre por como lo describía tanto físicamente como psicológicamente pues cuando había estudiado en Italia conocí a un chico ingles con porte de caballero victoriano que ya no se veía en la Inglaterra actual.

Después del receso volvimos a las clases en las cuales no volví a ver a aquel chico que había jalado de mi cabello, al terminar las clases me despedí de las chicas con la mano sin conectar palabra alguna.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa agotada y fastidiada, todo el maldito día estar presentándote y sonriendo falsamente para que la gente no piense que soy una creída o pesada me irritaba en sobremanera, detestaba los primeros días de escuela pues todo era presentación, sonrisas y hablar hasta conocerte era desesperante y completamente inútil a mi parecer pues solo estaría aquí un año o eso esperaba, prefería ser invisible para todos y que solo me hablaran por obligación pero cuento con mala suerte pues siempre en cada colegio que asistía todas, absolutamente todas las personas mas sociables querían plantear conversaciones amistosas conmigo.

Suspire rendida eso solo había sido la punta del iceberg lo demás que complementaba mi día 'Perfecto' había sido el 'hermoso' encuentro con el cavernícola que me despertó, jalo de mi cabello y molesto en clase.

Me tumbe en el sillón de la pequeña sala y me dormí, al despertar ya eran las 8 de la noche, me encontraba mas calmada pero sola

— Grandiosa idea papá por comprar tremenda casa para una sola persona— murmure al observar la soledad y oscuridad que me rodeaba en esa casa de un piso— era mejor un departamento— me volví a quejar.

Me estire para desperezarme, escuche el crujir de mis vertebras y emití un quejido entre satisfacción y dolor, deje de estirarme y una sonrisa boba adorno mis labios— Necesito una mascota grande— comente a la nada— y un baño caliente.

Encendí las luces de la sala y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer, termine comiendo unos emparedados y un vaso de jugo de naranja, después de alimentarme me asegure de cerrar bien todas las puertas y ventanas y me dirigí a mi habitación por mis cosas para tomar una ducha.

Salí refrescada de mi baño, con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, me dirigí nuevamente a mi cuarto, me vestí con mi pijama y me acosté a dormir, luego haría los deberes que me dejaron esos maestros por no poner atención, total esas materias me tocaban pasado mañana.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a wendylove4 y a Guest por su preferencia ;D._

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Amour Sucré y demás no son mios.**

_Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

**Capitulo II**

El incesante sonido del despertador no me dejaba seguir durmiendo, estire mi mano para detener la alarma, me escondí entre las sabanas y la almohada con el vano intento de seguir durmiendo, pero no lo logre, me removí frustrada logrando desarroparme, cubrí mis ojos con mi antebrazo, me quede en total silencio y con la mente en blanco.

Mi paz fue interrumpida nuevamente por el despertador, me senté de golpe, tome el aparato y vi lo que marcaba "Viernes/6:30 am" fruncí el ceño levemente "Se hace tarde", deje el reloj en su lugar y me puse unas pantuflas de panda, ya de pie me estire para escuchar el tronar de mis vertebras, aunque sabía que no era bueno hacer crujir mis huesos de esa manera no podía evitarlo ya que amaba ese sonido y la sensación que me causaba, posteriormente busque las cosas de baño para tomar una ducha rápida y alistarme para el instituto.

Termine de alistarme en un tiempo record a mi parecer, mire la hora "7:10 am", como aún tenía tiempo fui a la cocina a preparar mi desayuno y el almuerzo que llevaría al colegio, al terminar con el omelette y tomar un vaso de jugo de zanahoria lave los trastes, limpie la cocina y el lugar donde comí, guarde mi almuerzo en mi mochila, me dirigí al baño a cepillarme los dientes, ya completamente lista cerré todo adecuadamente y me asegure de llevar todo para evitar contratiempos y problemas, en mi bolso estaban mis libros y cuadernos correspondientes a las materias de ese día junto con mi estuche de lápices y mi almuerzo, en las bolsitas de los lados y enfrente se hallaban mis cosas personales, un poco de dinero y mis llaves, en las bolsas de enfrente de mi pantalón se encontraba mi efectivo y mi celular "Bien no falta nada, es hora de irse".

Las clases comenzaban a las ocho en punto y tenía media hora para llegar, el instituto no se encontraba tan lejos de mi casa, de hecho caminar me tomaría una hora pero no tenía tiempo, si me iba en autobús llegaría retrasada por unos quince minutos pero si me iba en auto llegaría a tiempo, suspire "Tendré que usar uno de los regalos de mis hermanos" corrí al garaje, abrí la compuerta con el control, entre al elegante auto último modelo de color azul eléctrico "Parece de empresario" encendí el motor y salí hacia el instituto, claro que después de haber cerrado la puerta eléctrica del garaje.

.

.

.

Llegue derrapando y llamando demasiado la atención, no le di importancia y aparque en el estacionamiento de la escuela, baje rápidamente y comencé a correr pues faltaba pocos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, llegue al salón agitada pero lo oculte a la perfección aunque el sube y baja de mi pecho lo delataba, espere un instante para recobrar la compostura y me dirigí a mi lugar a tomar asiento junto al pelirrojo, no tardo mucho para que el Sr. Farrés entrara e iniciara con la clase de Historia.

La clase transcurría con normalidad, el maestro dictando los primeros temas de la lección del día y los alumnos, incluyéndome, apuntando en las libretas, a excepción de cierto cavernícola que se encontraba recostado en el escritorio, esa era la tercera vez que lo veía en esta primera semana de escuela, no le di importancia.

Estaba concentrada en la clase, poniendo atención al profesor y procurando tener un apunte respetable, baje la guardia y fue en ese instante que sentí un constante piqueteo de dedo en mi mejilla, observe de reojo y allí estaban esos ojos grises mofándose de mí, fruncí el ceño y le dedique una mirada matadora, el me ignoro y volteo su rostro aburrido a otro lado, suspire agradecida, deje de prestar atención a las repeticiones del Sr. Farrés y me dedique a ver por la ventana, nuevamente más piquetes de dedo pero esta vez en mi brazo llamaron mi atención.

— Deja de molestar— le recrimine a Castiel que se encontraba en la misma posición y me miraba con "inocencia"— Tarado— murmure.

— Rara— contrataco.

"Rara…" esa palabra retumbo en mi mente y mi subconsciente la reconoció de inmediato, esbocé una sonrisa vacía, antes de que le contestara aquella ofensa el maestro dicto la tarea, la clase llego a su fin y comenzamos a salir del salón.

— Habanero Idiota— susurre cuando pase a su lado para salir del aula por completo e ir en dirección de mi taquilla.

.

.

.

Salió del edificio furioso y se quedó en el patio a maldecir a la chica de intercambio por un rato.

— Niña Idiota— mascullo una vez más.

— ¿Qué ocurre Castiel?— aquella voz grave y melodiosa lo saco de su berrinche.

— Nada…— se cruzó de brazos y tomo asiento en el banquillo que se encontraba en el patio.

— ¿Te saltaras la clase que viene?— cuestiono el chico de ojos bicolor sin comprender— Creí haberte escuchado que entrarías a todas— comento.

— Cambie de parecer— dijo secamente y escucho una exhalación de pesar por parte del peli blanco— ¿Y tú?... ¿Qué haces fuera Lysandro?— cambio de tema.

— ¡Ah! Solo salí a buscar mi cuaderno y te encontré por casualidad— contesto— Pero debo retirarme, hasta luego— se despidió y entro al edificio.

Pronuncio una última maldición y se fue en dirección a la terraza, no estaba de humor para recibir otro interrogatorio del por qué no entro a clases.

.

.

.

Después de ese conflicto con Castiel fui a mi taquilla a dejar las cosas de mi mochila para solo llevar lo necesario a la siguiente clase, antes de cerrar la taquilla aprecie la daga que había olvidado ayer, la tome con delicadeza y la desenvaine con cuidado, pase mis finos dedos por la hoja y las inscripciones en ella, estuve pendiente que nadie notara el arma en mi mano pues era bien sabido que esa clase de objetos estaban prohibidos en el instituto, la guarde nuevamente y cerré el casillero, al darme la vuelta me topé con tres chicas las cuales me habían acorralado.

— Con que tú eres la chica que está acaparando toda la atención— dijo una chica rubia de voz francesa muy chillona.

— ¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando?— no entendía que sucedía.

— No te hagas la tonta— se acercó peligrosamente a mí pero no me inmute en lo absoluto lo cual la cabreo.

— Me temo que no tengo idea pero arreglemos esto en otra ocasión, ahora estoy ocupada— me abrí camino entre ellas y me fui pues ya habían tocado la campanilla avisando la reanudación de las clases "Llegare tarde a la clase".

Iba a mitad del desolado pasillo hacia el aula, cuando alguien me tomo fuertemente del brazo haciéndome girar y encarar aquellos ojos miel, aunque el agarre ardía un poco disimule bien el dolor.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— sonreí con falsa amabilidad a las tres chicas recibiendo en respuesta que el agarre fuera más fuerte.

— Mira estúpida no te quieras pasar de lista con nosotras ¿entendido?— apretó aún más mi brazo entre su mano enterrándome un poco sus uñas postizas yo solo la observaba con desinterés.

— Bien, bien…como tú digas, ahora suéltame— ordene.

— No hasta que hablemos de tu lugar en este instituto— trato de arrastrarme con ella "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan difícil?" suspire resignada y de un rápido movimiento intercambiamos papeles.

Ahora yo me encontraba tomándola del codo presionando con uno de mis dedos un punto de presión* lo cual la hizo chillar de dolor.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Selene?— la voz varonil del delegado se hizo presente en aquel pasillo desierto, en automático la solté.

— ¡Nath! ¡Esa loca me ataco!— corrió llorando hacia él y me señalo acusadoramente recibiendo el apoyo de las otras dos chicas.

Yo me cruce de brazos y alce una ceja con incredulidad, me quite el holgado suéter azul marino y le enseñe mi brazo agredido, las cuatro personas frente a mi estaban sorprendidas por el daño que tenía mi piel.

— Si, yo soy la loca— dije con ironía, me coloque el suéter— Ella solo tiene un punto rosa, es demasiado exagerada— dije alzándome de hombros.

— Y-yo…— al parecer Nathaniel no sabía que decir.

— No te preocupes por algo como esto— mi voz salió fría— Se arreglar los problemas por mi cuenta, por ahora dejémoslo pasar— les sonreí sin emoción.

— Pero…si vuelve a suceder, yo no me hare responsable de lo que ocurra— y di por finalizado el problema con esa advertencia.

Los observe con aburrimiento, el delegado y las tres chicas a sus espaldas seguían en un aparente shock, bufe irritada y cerré los ojos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para tranquilizarme "Este día está empeorando".

— Nathaniel…— lo llame y él respingo— ¿Podrías darme un justificante de ausencia?, no quiero tener problemas con el profesor— el solo asintió y me pidió que lo siguiera.

Las tres locas que me habían acorralado se quedaron atrás, las observe de reojo, el trio salió de las instalaciones, al llegar al aula de delegados Nathaniel se dedicó a buscar el justificante, yo solo lo miraba con ojos penetrantes provocando que se pusiera tenso, no cruzábamos palabra alguna por lo cual el ambiente se tornó pesado, al encararme para darme el documento desvió la vista incómodo.

— Y-yo…te pido una disculpa— dijo, lo mire confundida y curve una ceja en señal de interrogación.

— Tú no tienes por qué disculparte, esa es obligación de aquellas chicas— sentencie.

— B-bueno…la rubia es mi hermana, ella es muy orgullosa como para disculparse— comento, mi cara de confusión cambio a una de diversión.

— Ahora entiendo el porqué del parecido físico y tu reacción— el poso su mirada dorada sobre mi demostrando su molestia por el tono burlón de mi voz— No deberías afligirte por problemas que le conciernen a tu hermana— comente con apatía, el rubio iba a objetar pero lo interrumpí.

— Además eso ya no es de importancia…ya zanjamos el asunto ¿no?— el asintió aun molesto— También pondré de mi parte para evitar tener conflictos con tu hermana y ahorrarnos dolores de cabeza— dije seria, me di media vuelta— Nos vemos— me despedí mientras salía del aula.

.

.

.

Soltó el aire contenido hasta el momento, desde que la vio por primera vez con esa intensa mirada marrón oscuro se descoloco por completo, nunca pensó que otra persona que no fuese su padre lo pusiera tan nervioso, desde ese día le llamo la atención aquella morena, sobre todo su forma tan fría, distante de ser y su madures.

Se recargo en el borde del escritorio turbado y se sumergió en sus pensamientos por lo cual no se percató cuando entraron al salón y tampoco de que esa persona le llamaba repetidas veces.

— ¡Nath!— volvió a la realidad— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto angustiada una castaña de ojos azules.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! si, me encuentro bien, gracias Melody— contesto con una sonrisa.

— Me alegro, te estuve llamando por varios minutos y no me contestabas, en verdad me preocupaste— confeso avergonzada.

Carraspeo incómodo y se puso a acomodar el papeleo de la oficina, desde la confesión de amor de aquella castaña para con él, no había sido fácil sobrellevar las cosas después de que la rechazara.

— Por cierto Nath, Castiel tiene que firmar este justificante de ausencia— le entrego una hoja al rubio.

— Bien, yo me encargo de que lo firme y de entregárselo a la directora— salió del aula despidiéndose de la castaña.

.

.

.

"¡¿Este día no podría ir peor?!" estaba molesta, frustrada, fastidiada de todos estos idiotas en esta estúpida escuela, solté otro gruñido de irritación, "¡¿Acaso quieres acabar con mi gran paciencia?!", inhalé y exhalé varias veces mientras contaba hasta diez para controlar mi mal humor.

Ya más calmada me dirigí a buscar al estúpido de Castiel alias 'El habanero' para que firmara el dichoso justificante que el güerito oxigenado me había entregado "Joder Nathaniel…".

_— ¡Selene!— me detuve ante el llamado y mire por sobre mi hombro— Me alegra poder encontrarte— me sonrió, gire sobre mis talones para quedar de frente y ponerle atención a lo que sea que quisiese decirme._

_— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— pregunto._

_— ¿Qué clase de favor y que gano yo a cambio? Nathaniel— pregunte desconfiada "Tengo un mal presentimiento"._

_Ante mi pregunta frunció un poco el ceño y me miro con reprobación, me cruce de brazos, alce una de mis delgadas cejas y lo mire con arrogancia._

_— No me mires así, no estoy teniendo un buen día y al menos quiero algo que me suba un poco el ánimo— sonreí de lado y él cambio su expresión molesta a una de seriedad._

_— Bien…— medito un poco— Si me haces el favor de que Castiel firme este justificante te invito un helado después del colegio— ofreció._

_— Me convenciste, lo hare— tome el folder que me extendía— Nos vemos— me despedí y fui en busca del pelirrojo._

Después de eso encontré a Castiel en el patio y me mando al carajo cuando se lo entregue, fui con Nathaniel para entregarle su documento e insistió en que le hiciera el favor, me conto que no se llevaba muy bien con el pelirrojo y ahora me encuentro buscando al habanero por la escuela perdiéndome el almuerzo "¡Tengo hambre!" me lamente en mi interior mientras escuchaba el gruñir de mi estómago, ignore la sensación del retorcer de mis tripas y me concentre en buscar a Castiel, harta de no hallarlo me dirigí a la terraza para calmarme un poco, ahora que lo pienso se supone que la azotea debe de estar con llave pero las veces que he venido la encuentro abierta lo cual era un tanto sospechoso.

Ya en la azotea me senté en el suelo, con el folder en una de mis manos, en posición de flor de loto y cerré los ojos, tenía que inhalar y exhalar para controlar mis emociones, no era bueno que agotara mi paciencia, si me enojaba tendría problemas con la gente de esta escuela y las consecuencias serían catastróficas para mi estómago "Sufrir gastritis no es muy agradable".

— ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?— abrí un ojo y mire hacia arriba al pelirrojo frente a mi— Hmp…sí que eres terca— dijo en un gruñido.

— Me estaría evitando problemas si solo firmaras— volví a cerrar el ojo y trate de ignóralo.

— ¡Ya te dije que le digas a ese inútil del delegado que venga y me lo pida si es tan hombre!— grito molesto— Además nunca creí que fueras tan servicial— soltó con burla.

— ¡Ja! Yo no hago esto por ser amable— abrí los ojos y lo mire con intensidad— Solo quiero un helado gratis después de clases— sonreí con arrogancia.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— se notaba confuso— Como sea…yo no pienso firmar nada así que deja de joderme— se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda, me puse de pie.

— No planeaba volver a pedirte que firmaras y mucho menos el obligarte, no es mi trabajo después de todo— clave mi mirada en su nuca— Le daré tu mensaje a Nathaniel— finalice y me di la vuelta para retirarme.

— Sí que eres molesta— soltó justo cuando tome el pomo de la puerta e iba a salir de allí.

Baje la cabeza, abrí los ojos como platos y temblé un poco, esas palabras calaron hondo en mí, pues esas mismas palabras me lastimaron hace tiempo, apreté la perilla con fuerza y mi mandíbula se tensó "¡N-no! N-no de-debo de pensar en eso" negué repetidas veces y salí con prisa azotando la puerta en el acto.

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta de golpe llamando la atención de las dos personas que se encontraban en la sala, fui en dirección del idiota que me dio el justificante y se lo entregué, tanto la chica de ojos azules como el rubio me miraban con ojos sorprendidos.

— Nathaniel olvida lo del helado después de clases— dije fríamente— No pienso obligar a Castiel a firmar algo que no quiere, será mejor que lo hagas tu— finalice cruzándome de brazos.

— No te voy a dar las gracias por tu ayuda, aunque solo me sorprende a medias, tienen la misma pinta los dos— dijo enojado y masajeando sus sienes— Me las arreglare por mi cuenta, para variar— salió del aula molesto.

Yo baje la cabeza, comencé a temblar levemente por el coraje y cerré mis puños con fuera clavándome un poco mis uñas "Esos imbéciles…me las pagaran" pensé con ira.

— No te tomes tan apecho lo que te dijo Nath, solo está molesto— me consoló Melody poniendo una mano en mi hombro pero yo no le preste atención pues aún seguía furiosa y mi mente estaba muy ocupada planeando mil formas de tortura para esos dos.

— Por cierto... ¿A qué te referías con ese helado después de clases?— pregunto incomoda.

Como aún seguía con la cabeza gacha tuve que alzarla para observarla con detenimiento, lucia ¿angustiada y decepcionada? Y al parecer tenía los ojos llorosos, en mi opinión se veía tan vulnerable que me dio la tentación de descargar mi enojo con ella, negué varias veces para espantar aquella idea, chasquee la lengua.

— Mira…Nathaniel me pidió el favor del justificante— comencé— Y a cambio le pedí un helado, pues no he tenido un buen día y quería algo que me alegrara el resto de la tarde— proseguí— Pero ahora ya no tendré nada— me permití ser infantil por un momento e hice un mohín.

— ¡Kyaaah!— ese chillón grito a mi lado me aturdió y casi me dejo sorda— Te viste tan adorable— me dijo emocionada.

— ¿Gracias?— cuestione sin entender— Bueno me voy, hasta luego— hui de allí, esa chica lucia demasiado maravillada que me dio miedo que se me abalanzara y me abrazara, de tan solo pensarlo me dieron escalofríos.

Se escuchó la campanilla para la reanudación de clases, me fui directo al salón y no volví a salir para evitar encuentros desagradables.

.

.

.

Sonó la campanilla anunciando el final de las clases para algunos y para otros el inicio de sus talleres, guarde mis pertenencias y espere media hora para que tanto el salón como parte de la escuela se vaciara y así poder salir de allí sin toparme con alguien; "Vendito sea el viernes" pensé aliviada ya que esa escuela era más insoportable de lo que hubiese imaginado, para empezar esa primera semana me gane tarea extra la cual entregue sorprendiendo a los dos profesores por lo impecable y perfecto del trabajo según su descripción; también tuve que soportar a Castiel, Nathaniel, Iris y sus amigas, y este ultimo día conseguí tres adorables abusadoras, un suspiro de cansancio escapo de mis labios antes de salir por completo del aula.

Caminaba por los pasillos hacia mi casillero, tenía que recoger los útiles en los cuales tenía tarea y mi daga, iba entretenida viendo mis pies y escuchando el sonido de mis pasos pero de un instante a otro ese sonido se convino con dos voces francesas que detonaban furia y con sonidos secos, curiosa me acerque con sigilo hacia dónde provenían los sonidos y una sonrisa de diversión junto con una mirada de incredulidad se posó en mi rostro al ver tal escena tan bizarra, pues ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que el intachable delegado Nathaniel y el rebelde sin causa de Castiel serían protagonistas de una ridícula pelea?.

Ellos ajenos a mi presencia seguían insultándose, estrellándose mutuamente contra los casilleros y tratando de golpearse a puño limpio mientras que yo los observaba entretenida, fue cuando note que los dos se encontraban sudorosos y con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, también sus ropas se encontraban desarregladas al igual que sus cuerpos y rostros muy juntos, una sonrisa maliciosa se posesiono de mis labios "Venganza" esa palabra sirvió para encenderme.

— ¿Disculpen?— ambos voltearon a verme— Lamento interrumpir— hice una exagerada reverencia aguantando las ganas de reír pues los dos se veían interrogantes por mis palabras y acciones.

— ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?— cuestione seria después de incorporarme— Esto es un colegio, sus problemas de **pareja** arréglenlos en un lugar más privado— los reprendí cruzándome de brazos y haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'Pareja'.

Ambos se miraron confusos, luego cambiaron esa expresión a una de malestar y sus rostros tomaron un gracioso color azul para después separarse de golpe y estar lo más lejos posible el uno del otro, ambos me veían con terror y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener esas inmensas ganas de estallar en risa.

— No es de mi interés su vida amorosa pero deberían evitar espectáculos como este…fue muy vergonzoso tener que detenerlos antes de que se comieran— sugerí dándoles la espalda y despidiéndome con un movimiento de mano.

Mientras me alejaba pude oír como esos dos se insultaban y dudaban sobre la sexualidad del otro, de mi boca se escapó una risilla "¿Quién dice que la venganza no es dulce?".¡OK! Esta semana fue una total mierda, pero este incidente me alegraró el resto de la tarde junto con el fin de semana, salí del instituto triunfante.

Al subir al auto comencé a reír, no pare de reír durante el camino de regreso a casa e incluso cuando metí el auto en el garaje y entre a mi casa seguí riendo como loca, me tire al suelo por el dolor de mis costillas por reír tanto "¿Hace cuánto que no rio de esta manera?" me pregunte observando el techo de mi casa ya más tranquila pero aun con espasmo "Creo que desde hace dos años" me puse de pie y frote mi estómago y costillas adoloridas.

— Hora de comer— dije feliz yendo a la cocina.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**_  
__*Punto de presión: el cuerpo humano cuenta con varios de estos, en algunas artes marciales los utilizan para defensa personal._

_Agradecimientos a: malena99, Guest, nekiiithaxh, Eiko y LightEstheim._

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Amour Sucré y demás no son mios.**

_Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el alba, se pronosticaba un cielo despejado, ligeramente caluroso pero fresco, perfecto para comenzar un sábado, todo iba en calma, en la ciudad todo circulaba según lo planeado, y en mi hogar yo me encontraba despierta desde las cuatro de la mañana por culpa de una pesadilla. Desde el accidente que tuve a los cinco años no he dejado de tener pesadillas, con el tiempo dejaron de ser tan frecuentes desgraciadamente el incidente de hace dos años me las hace sufrir constantemente pero recordar la broma que les hice a Castiel y Nathaniel me animó un poco. Sabiendo de sobra que no volvería a conciliar el sueño me dedique a asearme y a limpiar la casa, ahora que recuerdo la noche anterior tuve una visita inesperada de mi 'Tía', también recibí un correo de parte de mi hermano mayor el cual contenía los planos de la casa y donde curiosamente resolvía todas mis dudas sobre mi vivienda.

Mi hogar era una extensa planta, de fachada contemporánea, amurallada por paredes de tres metros y medio teniendo como entrada una reja de gruesos barrotes, poseía un jardín delantero y uno trasero, contaba con un recibidor, una sala de estar, una gran cocina americana, un comedor para diez personas, cinco grandes cuartos, un baño enorme, un cuarto de lavado, un garaje y un sótano, todo el interior tenía un estilo oriental moderno; gracias al plano que recibí me entere que el sótano era un centro de entretenimiento y que contaba con un sistema de seguridad sofisticado… "Y pensar que antes esta casa era un enorme baldío".

Después de terminar los deberes domésticos me dispuse a desayunar algo ligero, observe despreocupadamente la hora "8:00 am" eso fue como un balde de agua fría, era aburrido vivir sola ya que tenía demasiado tiempo libre, termine de comer y me tumbe en el sillón de la sala "¿Cómo sería si no fuera una antisocial y tuviera la vida de una chica normal?" medite unos minutos y la imagen mental que tuve no fue para nada agradable, bufe y me puse de pie decidida a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, aunque no estaba necesitada de dinero no me gustaba malgastar mi tiempo, me dirigí a mi cuarto y busque un morral en la cual introduje mi móvil, un suéter, una cartera, también tome unos converse negros que me puse en el recibidor y deje las pantuflas en el getabako*, tome las llaves para por fin salir de la enorme casa.

.

.

.

Camine por la acera hasta que llegue a la parada de autobús, subí al transporte público para después transbordar en el subterráneo hasta que llegue al centro de la ciudad, aunque a simple vista pareciera un pueblecillo era un lugar un poquito grande, anduve vagando por las calles infestadas de gente observando todo a mi alrededor, llegue a un área donde solo había boutiques de ropa y una en especial llamo mi atención por lo cual ingrese.

El lugar era sumamente bello, todo tenía una decoración victoriana como algunos salones de los museos de Londres y ni se diga de la ropa, era única y original, observe y tantee cada prenda "Si Konstantin estuviera aquí me obligaría a comprar cada conjunto" pensé divertida recordando aquel ruso excéntrico, después de un rato decidí probarme un sencillo conjunto así que me encamine al mostrador el cual era atendido por un azabache unos cuantos años mayor.

— Disculpe ¿Podría pasar a probador?— consulte con educación, el encargado asintió con una sonrisa y me condujo hasta unas pequeñas cabinas con puertecillas de cabaret, agradecí y entre quedando maravillada por el bonito estilo del probador.

Me desvestí y coloque el sencillo conjunto que consistía en un vestido veraniego de colores anaranjado claro y verde opaco, un chal delgado rosa pastel al igual que las sandalias; observe mi reflejo y me sonroje un poco, a pesar de que mi cuerpo está bien dotado y proporcionado siempre me ha dado un poco de vergüenza, me quite la ropa y me puse de nuevo la mía para después salir del probador y dirigirme a caja. Al llegar con el encargado de cabello y ojos pétreos espere paciente a que terminara de hablar con un joven de cabellera platinada, vi de soslayo a ambos y por un segundo mi mirada se cruzó con la del albino pero no le di mayor importancia.

— Lamento la espera— negué entregándole las prendas junto con una tarjeta de crédito— Gracias por su compra— me extendió una bolsa negra con el logo de la tienda, el ticket y la tarjeta, solo atine a asentir y salí de allí.

Después de mi pequeña compra comencé a buscar un trabajo, había bacantes para repartidor en una pizzería y en un restaurante de comida china, también solicitaban meseras en un restaurante italiano, en el centro comercial había uno de cajera, en diferentes tiendas se requería chicas que repartieran publicidad y por ultimo estaba uno de ayudante en el refugio de animales; ya que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo el dinero tome el del refugio de animales "Sera entretenido" pensé un tanto optimista.

Antes de regresar a casa hice una parada en el centro comercial cercano al instituto y compre unas cuantas cosas que hacían falta en la nevera, me encontraba formada en cajas sosteniendo una pequeña canastilla con unos cuantos víveres.

— ¡Selene!— alguien me llamo por lo que observe sobre mi hombro y me topé con el delegado principal— Hola— saludo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y al igual que yo cargaba una canastilla. Con solo verlo recordé lo acontecido el día anterior causándome inmensas ganas de reír, para evitarlo carraspee varias veces con algo de incomodidad.

— Hola— respondí el saludo escuetamente girando levemente para no darle la espalda.

— Yo… quería disculparme por lo de ayer y…— le constaba pronunciar lo último— Y aclarar el malentendido con respecto a… Castiel, en verdad…e-él y yo n-no so-somos na-nada— estaba avergonzado y evitaba mirarme a la cara a toda costa.

— Esta bien, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, ni que fuera tu novia— trate de calmarlo con una pequeña broma.

— ¡¿Eh?! N-no…S-si…Y-yo— bien fue un error termino peor, ahora estaba sonrojado y solo decía monosílabos — Yo… ¡Toma!— me extendió un bote de helado, lo observe sin entender— Ayer te prometí un helado para animarte y por las circunstancias no pudimos, planeaba dártelo el lunes pero ya que te encontré hoy…— seguía sin dar la cara, si fuera una chica normal me sonrojaría y pensaría mil y un cosas sobre lo romántico de la escena pero como no lo soy solo me resultaba incómodo.

— Bien…gracias— tome el botecillo— Pero ya no hace falta, la escena de pareja acalorada me animo lo suficiente— le devolví el helado y supuse que capto la indirecta ya que su semblante cambio a uno de molestia.

— Entonces fue a propósito— me acuso a lo que yo asentí despreocupadamente— Me hiciste angustiar por nada— seguía molesto.

— Y tú me hiciste dar vueltas por todo el instituto por un mísero justificante y me reprochaste el que no haya obligado a Castiel a firmar, no era mi trabajo, solo un favor y si hubiese sabido que te pondrías así nunca habría aceptado— contrataque seria y mirándolo acusadoramente.

— Acepto mi equivocación, no debí actuar tan inmaduro… ¿Podrías disculparme? Prometo no volver a hacerlo— me rogo con su mirada dorada.

— No hay problema, se perdonar a las personas que aceptan sus errores— avance y llegue a caja para cobrar y espere al delegado para terminar nuestra conversación— Pero tienes que admitir que fue una dulce venganza, más dulce que un helado— dije con orgullo cuando estuvimos frente a frente.

— Tal vez, si yo no hubiera sido una víctima— se quejó haciendo una mueca— ¡Oh! Toma, después de toda una promesa es una promesa— me extendió de nueva cuenta el bote de helado.

— Gracias y por cierto…no te preocupes por tu virilidad soy consciente de que eres todo un macho man— y con esa despedida despreocupada y llena de sarcasmo deje atrás al rubio.

Mientras tanto plantado en la acera dicho rubio no salía de su shock mental "¡Esa chica es una perversa!", estaba un poco molesto con ella pero de cierto modo le agradaba la forma en que lo trataba, aunque la mayoría de las personas con las que convivía lo trataban de forma educada y alegre esa chica de pétreos cabellos y ojos pardo oscuro podía ser formal, educada, fría, indiferente, arrogante y burlona a la vez, y con esos pensamientos en mente se encamino a su hogar.

.

.

.

Llegue aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde a casa, me encontraba agotada, deje las compras en la mesa de la cocina y revise la contestado mientras degustaba del helado que me regalo Nathaniel, tenía cinco mensajes de voz, los primeros cuatro eran de dos de mis hermanos y el ultimo de mi 'tía', tal parecía que mañana vendría aquella excéntrica mujer a pasar el día conmigo. Termine de acomodar las compras y tome una ducha rápida para después dirigirme a la cama para descansar lo poco que pudiera, pero dudaba que eso pasara.

Desperté de golpe, sudando frio, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil, me reincorpore levemente para asegurarme que me encontraba en mi habitación y no en un cuarto de hospital, más tranquila volví a recostarme llevando mis manos a mi rostro percatándome que no solo estaba bañado en sudor sino que también tenía rastros de lágrimas, solté un suspiro lleno de cansancio y resignación, odiaba tener ese tipos de sueños "Solo espero no sufrir otra crisis nerviosa por esto". Minutos después me coloque de pie en dirección al baño, llene la bañera y tome un baño lo suficientemente duradero para calmar mi atrofiada mente.

— ¡Ah~!— exclame con alivio al salir del cuarto de baño— Me sentía tan asquerosa— murmure secando mi largo y húmedo cabello yendo directo a mi dormitorio, me percate que el sol se encontraba a mitad de camino, volteé a ver el reloj de la cómoda— 7:00 am…tarde tres horas en el baño— no le preste atención al tiempo, al fin y al cabo era domingo.

En mi recamara me coloque un bóxer rojo para chica y un top deportivo negro, un short de mezclilla desgastado junto con una delgada playera holgada roja con el kanji del amor estampada, cepillé mi cabellera y la amarre en una coleta alta. Iba hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno pero el timbre de la puerta principal me hizo cambiar de dirección, llegue al recibidor y observe por la pequeña pantalla de seguridad en la cual se mostraba a mi visita, apreté un botón del sistema y en automático se abrió la reja por la cual paso la mujer mientras que yo la esperaba de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta

— Buenos días cariño— saludo y asentí— ¿Puedo pasar?— solicitó y me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar, le ordene que se quitara los zapatos y tomara las pantuflas del getabako, la conduje hasta la sala de estar donde le ofrecí asiento y acepto gustosa.

Seguía de pie observando a la mujer frente a mí, la analicé como si de un bicho raro se tratara, tal vez esa comparación no es del todo incierta ya que su vestimenta era un disfraz de hada, hice un mohín con la boca "¿Acaso está haciendo cosplay?", suspire con pesar y me desparrame en el sillón.

— Te noto desanimada corazón ¿Te ha ocurrido algo malo esta primera semana?— cuestiono preocupada a lo que yo negué aunque fuera una total mentira ya que esa semana de instituto fue todo menos tranquila.

— No he dormido bien, solo es eso— la corte antes de que hiciese más preguntas, me sentí observada— ¿Qué?— arquee una ceja sin comprender.

— Na-nada, solo pensaba que no eres nada a cómo te describió tu padre— eso sí que me tomo por sorpresa— Según el Sr. Lee eres una niña tranquila, con unos modales dignos de una princesa y un poco sumisa— aclaro mi duda.

— Hmp… no importa que sea su hija, él no sabe nada d mi— dije con amargura y me fui de allí hacia mi habitación.

Azoté la puerta molesta "¿Por qué rayos dije eso?" tome mi cabeza y revolví mi cabello deshaciendo en el proceso la coleta "¿Por qué me sigue afectando la simple mención de aquel hombre?" caí de rodilla al suelo derrotada, lagrimas amenazaban por escapar de mis ojos, me tire por completo en el suelo de madera, me hice ovillo tomando mi estómago y tratando de no llorar "¡Ma-maldición! Detesto sentirme así de débil".

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en esa posición ya que me quede ida en mis tristes recuerdos, de lo que era consiente era del dolor de este, mi cuerpo se entumió por dicha posición y lo que me saco de mi ensimismamiento fue el ruido que provenía de la cocina, me puse de pie como pude, limpie rápidamente mi rostro y salí para ver que ocurría, lo que encontré fue a la misma mujer de cabello rosado oscuro esculcando en la alacena.

— Sigue aquí— afirme llamando su atención— No he escuchado su nombre— me acerque a un estante de la cocina y saque una caja de cereal junto con un tazón y cuchara.

— Cierto, que tonta soy, mi nombre es Agatha Marraine— sonrió alegre— Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes pero ese día iba de paso y te dije que era tu tía o madrina— se disculpó— Seguro que te tome de sorpresa ¿no?— rio avergonzada.

— OK, no se preocupe Sra. Marraine— dije mirándola incomoda y ella solo hizo un mueca de desaprobación.

— Amor dime madrina o tía — tomo mis mejillas y las apachurro haciendo que mi boca simulara la de un pez, me libere de ella y hui sobando mis mejillas.

Deje todo para desayunar en la barra y me dirigí al refrigerador por leche, como ya tenía todo lo necesario me senté a degustar de un rico tazón de cereal mientras seguía con la mirada cada acción de la 'hada'.

— No comprendo mucho el idioma de la comida empaquetada que tienes… así que hare un espagueti y un guisado de patata— comento mientras tomaba todo lo necesario para la comida— ¿Estás de acuerdo?— giro para verme, solo me alce de hombros.

Seguí viendo a esa mujer tan peculiar cocinar, sigo sin entender porque mi hermano contrataría a alguien para cuidarme durante mi estancia en Francia, aunque en el correo me confirmaba que Agatha sería una especie de cuidadora que solo vendría a verme cada cierto tiempo. La última vez que tuve una niñera fue a los nueve años y no era precisamente una mujer, sino el mejor guardaespaldas de mi padre Min Chang Ri, en ese tiempo el tenia veintitrés años, de un altura promedio en Corea, cabello gris oscuro y lacio, ojos chocolate y con una cicatriz que atravesaba su boca de forma vertical, aunque era un hombre frio y de pocas palabras recuerdo que fue un rompe corazones en ese tiempo y un buen niñero.

— Cariño tenemos que hablar— se sentó frente a mí y me miro con seriedad, eleve una ceja sin comprender y me lleve otro bocado a la boca con desgana.

— ¿De qué?— pronuncie después de tragar, observe mi plato y estaba vacío por lo que me serví más ignorando a la peli rosada.

— Es sobre tu aspecto.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi aspecto?— cuestione antes de comer.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡TODO!, no eres nada femenina y eso está muy mal— dramatizo.

— No pretendo serlo— me puse a la defensiva "¿Qué se cree esta mujer? Apenas y nos conocemos y ya me está criticando como si tuviéramos una relación íntima de hace años".

— Pero eres tan exótica— replico— Tienes la piel de un tono maravilloso, ni muy pálida como cualquier asiático y ni muy bronceada como la latina, sino un perfecto color neutro entre estos— me elogio— Además de que tienes hermosos ojos rasgados que son muy penetrantes e intimidantes, estoy segura que podemos hacer que luzcan más bellos y sensuales— casi me atraganto con la última palabra.

— No necesito hacer eso, no me gusta llamar la atención— dije seria "¡Mentirosa!" fue lo que grito mi conciencia la cual preferí ignorar y seguí comiendo.

— Pero al menos déjame arreglarte hoy y veras que causas conmoción en la ciudad— me miro esperanzada, hice mi plato vacío a un lado.

— Si le digo que no seguirá insistiendo— afirme con molestia— Ya que, haga lo que quiera por **hoy**— accedí derrotada pero enfatizando la última palabra.

Después de eso termino la comida y me pidió que la llevara a mi habitación, reviso todo mi guardarropa y se escandalizo al ver que todo solo eran pantalones de mezclilla no muy ajustados y pesqueros de la misma tela pero de diferentes colores, playeras un tanto holgadas no muy llamativas al igual que suéteres y sudaderas de diferentes colores sobrios aún más holgados y unos cuantos pares de tenis. Se dirigió a los cajones donde guardaba mi ropa interior y pijamas, intente detenerla pero actué tarde y comenzó a hurgar encada cajón y fue cuando exploto.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¿En verdad usas este tipo de lencería? Creí que encontraría calzones de abuela y sostenes de la edad media— no sé si se burlaba de mi o era una reacción del momento, solo fruncí el ceño, me cruce de brazos indignada.

— Hmp…me gusta ese tipo de ropa interior— confesé —Es muy bonita y agradable, también uso deportiva porque es más cómoda en mis días de ocio.

— Pero si usas esto tan femenino también puedes usar ropa más atrevida y linda— opino.

— La uso porque no espero que alguien llegue y me diga '¡Hola! Oye déjame ver tu ropa interior'— ironice, trate de ignorar su presencia y comencé a buscar la bolsa de ropa que compre ayer y se la mostré, ella dio un gritillo de emoción.

—Entonces…— lucia confundida— ¿Si usas ropa como esta?— señalo el conjunto y asentí— Que cruel eres, ¿Por qué me hiciste pensar que no te importaba tu apariencia?— cuestiono llorosa.

— Usted fue quien juzgo de buenas a primeras— la mire con cara de pocos amigos— Además la ropa de ese armario la compraron mis hermanos y tengo que usarla hasta que llegue el equipaje que falta— explique brevemente.

— ¡Oh!...Tus hermanos son muy sobreprotectores— dijo encantada.

— De sobreprotectores no tienen nada, lo que ocurre es que son muy celosos— finalice, no me gustaba hablar de mi familia con desconocidos.

— ¡OK! Saldré por unos minutos y volveré con una sorpresa— aviso antes de salir de mi cuarto.

Se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la casa y la de rejas, bufé levemente y me tumbe en la cama, me quede unos minutos mirando el techo blanco después gire mi rostro varias veces contemplando la habitación de paredes inmaculadas decorada con muebles y objetos coloridos, ese cuarto era tan ajena a mí, todo ese color que desprendía eran de los que yo carecía, "Soy como una mancha en un bello cuadro" me coloque de pie y me dirigí a la ventana que alumbraba de manera natural la habitación, observe con mirada perdida el jardín delantero. Di varias vueltas por mi recamara y unas cuantas más por toda la casa, parecía una fiera enjaulada, no tenía nada que hacer, mi trabajo en el refugio animal iniciaba el próximo fin de semana y aun no tenía hambre, fui de nuevo a la cocina para coger unos pokis de un estante, los comería para matar el tiempo, cuando lleve la primera varita a mi boca recordé el sótano, corrí hacia el pasillo que da a las habitaciones y llegue frente a la puerta del baño, me acuclillé para retirar el bonito tapete guinda dejando a la vista una prominente puerta corrediza casi imperceptible a la vista pero si al tacto, la abrí con cuidado y en automáticamente las luces se encendieron.

Baje los escalones metálicos con cuidado y llegue a un extenso pasillo con seis puertas en total, inspeccione cada una y lo que encontré me dejo atónita, había una biblioteca, un salón de juegos, un mini cine, un gimnasio, un salón de música y un cuarto lleno de ropa. Cuando mi hermano dijo que era un simple centro de entretenimiento yo me imaginaba un sótano con una mesa de pool o pin-pon, una mini nevera y unos sillones junto con una T.V. "Amida eres un idiota" un tic se instaló en mi ceja, por ahora lo dejaría pasar.

Se escuchó el resonancia del timbre a lo que yo subí a atender, abrí por segunda vez las puertas para dejar pasar a la misma mujer que cuidaría de mí.

— He regresado— canturreo jocosamente— ¿Me extrañaste?

La mire sin comprender, ignorándola me encamine al pasillo para cerrar la puerta que lleva al sótano retirando el tapete, cuando me di la vuelta la oji azul se encontraba distraída viendo los diferentes fotografías enmarcadas que había colgado en las paredes del pasillo.

— Son increíbles, apuesto a que costó trabajo tomarlas— comento estupefacta.

— Son un regalo de un amigo— aclare mirando también las fotografías de paisaje y lugares.

— Por cierto amor— llamo de nueva cuenta mi atención— Esta es la sorpresa… ¡Tada!— mostro un conjunto muy bonito— ¿Qué te parece? Se sincera— me miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de emoción.

— Supongo que está bien— la monotonía era palpable en mi voz, fui a mi cuarto seguida por mi 'tía'.

— Entonces hay que ponernos en acción— me tomo de la mano y comenzó a desvestirme.

— ¡O-oiga! ¡E-espere! ¡Yo puedo sola!— le arrebate las prenda y la saque a patadas de mi cuarto—Mujer loca— murmure después de cerrar la puerta con pestillo.

Termine de quitarme la ropa y quede desnuda, me coloque ropa interior de encaje blanco, tome el conjunto y me lo coloque adecuadamente, una cosa era que no me gustara vestir de esa forma y otra muy distinta era no saber cómo usarla. Una vez lista me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y aprecie como el vestido veraniego estilo strapless se ajustaba a mi pecho y caía suelto hasta llegar a las rodillas, la tela era muy liviana de color crema en el pecho y conforme iba bajando oscurecía hasta tornarse de color negro también estaba adornada con grandes flores rojas, y sobre el vestido llevaba un liviano suetercillo blanco de manga ¾ de una tela que simulaba ser encaje, usaba unas sencillas ballerinas negras y por último en mis manos unos guantes cortos de encaje beige.

Suspire y abrí la puerta dispuesta a llamar a mí 'tía' pero no hizo falta ya que esta esperaba afuera con una enorme sonrisa que desbordaba emoción.

— Lista, me iré a comer— lo desagradable fue que me detuvo y me sentó frente a mi tocador y comenzó a peinarme, saco una rizadora dispuesta a usarla en mi cabello pero la detuve— Mi cabello siempre ha sido natural, nunca lo he planchado o rizado y hoy no será la excepción así que si quiere que siga usando esta ropa más le vale no dañarme de ninguna forma— le advertí, asintió con una sonrisa por lo cual termino por hacerme una trenza francesa y peinando mi copetillo de lado.

— Te pondré un poco de brillo labial rozado y rizare tus pestañas para que te veas más coqueta— rodé los ojos y resople.

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Hemos terminado!— dijo orgullosa de si— Comemos y después nos vamos de compras al bazar— dijo tan feliz, iba a objetar pero fue tarde ya que se retiró de mi alcoba, me mire de nuevo y un sonrojo se apodero de mi rostro "Me siento ridículamente bien".

.

.

.

Durante el transcurso al bazar trato de entablar una conversación conmigo, pero cortaba de tajo sus intentos, al final todo fue en silencio, miraba por la ventana del auto con desinterés, de a poco dejamos el área residencial para llegar al área comercial, repleto de transeúntes que iban y venían, locales de comida, ropa, refaccionarias, uno que otro parque, etc.

Al llegar a la plaza comercial la mujer se estaciono y esta me pidió mi número telefónico ya que me contactaría para vernos en el supermercado y comprar cosas que según ella hacían falta en casa, me conto que se encontraría con un amigo suyo llamado Louis que era el dueño de un bazar, tome mi morral marrón claro y bajamos de su auto, entramos a la plaza llamando demasiado la atención sobre todo la mujer de 30 años disfrazada de hada, entre con pesar, tomamos caminos diferente y comencé a explorar el recinto.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la plaza ignorando las miradas de todos, pare frente a una tienda de filmes y observe el escaparate, entre y comencé a hurgar entre los discos de cada género para ver si alguno llamaba mi atención, varios encargados me preguntaron si se me ofrecía algo recibiendo mi escueta negativa y chicos de mi edad o un poco mayores trataban de entablar platica conmigo pero los mandaba de paseo, como nada llamo lo suficiente mi atención me retire del lugar. Deambule un poco más en la plaza antes de reunirme con la peli rosada y llegue a una gran tienda de instrumentos y música, entre y aprecie los diversos instrumentos que tenían en exhibición después fui al área de discos y volví a buscar algo interesante.

.

.

.

En la misma tienda cerca de los instrumentos un pelirrojo buscaba una cuerda para su guitarra y examinaba un amplificador para la misma, acompañado por su mejor amigo de ojos bicolor, este observaba algunos instrumentos que le llamaban la atención como el piano o el violín.

— ¿Ya encontraste la cuerda?— pregunto obteniendo una negativa— Preguntemos a los empleados o al cajero— sugirió.

— Esos inútiles no saben nada— siguió buscando— Si no la encuentro aquí puedo ir a buscarla a otra tienda— gruño al ver que la última cuerda que tomo tampoco era la que necesitaba _"¡Carajo! todo esta desordenado y se hace más difícil encontrarla"_.

— ¿Hn?— su mirada desigual se enfocó en la chica que acababa de ingresar al lugar, por alguna extraña razón creía que la había visto en algún lugar, para su desgracia la memoria no era su fuerte— ¿Castiel tú conoces a esa señorita?— llamo la atención de su rebelde amigo.

El de ojos grises miro sin ver realmente— ¿Cuál? ¿La de las perforaciones?— pregunto mientras seguía buscando la cuerda— Maldición— gruño.

— No, la de vestido floreado y cabello trenzado— dijo captando nuevamente la atención de su amigo.

Esta vez el pelirrojo escruto minuciosamente el lugar hallando a la chica a la que se refería su gallardo amigo, se encontraba de espaldas a ellos por lo cual se le dificultaba identificarla, aunque el estilo que vestía la chica no era muy de su agrado tenía que admitir que se veía agradable a la vista.

— ¿No era más fácil señalarla desde un principio?— reprocho pues en verdad necesitaba esa cuerda, no creía sobrevivir sin su guitarra un día más.

— Sabes que no es educado señalar a las persona— le recordó el joven de cabellos blancos.

— Si, si, como sea— le restó importancia al asunto volviendo a lo suyo.

— ¿Y entonces?... ¿La conoces?— consulto nuevamente, el oji gris bufó exasperado.

— ¡No Lysandro, no la conozco, ahora déjame!— alzó la voz molesto captando la atención de todos incluso el de la chica la cual los miraba con aburrimiento, él de cabellos rojos se sorprendió al verla allí y más vestida de esa forma.

— Por tu reacción he de deducir que así es ¿Quién es?— el peliblanco no quito la vista de la chica pues le parecía linda.

— Es la chica de intercambio, se llama Selene— contesto tratando de ignorar la presencia de la chica.

— ¿La misma que te puso el sobrenombre de 'Habanero' y te emparejo con Nathaniel?— ante el ultimo comentario de su amigo se crispo, recordar eso le desagrado, eso había sido un golpe bajo para su orgullo y hombría.

— Si— su voz era amenazadora— Gracias por recordármelo— sonrió con maldad cosa que a su amigo no le dio confianza— ¿Sabes? Iré a saludar— se encamino hacia ella seguido de cerca por su amigo.

Por su parte la azabache después de percatarse de la presencia del pelirrojo se puso alerta, si de algo estaba segura era de que ese chico no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de la broma que le hizo el día anterior, mientras simulaba seguir inspeccionando los discos se percató que el oji gris se acercaba a ella por la espalda con un aura amenazadora y acompañado de un peculiar chico que reconoció de inmediato.

Tenía que hacer algo para restaurar su hombría que fue manchada por esa niña, probablemente solo aparentaba ser fría, distante y altanera con él, si era como todas la chicas que había conocido estaba 100% seguro que caería sonrojada por lo que iba a hacer, una sonrisa traviesa se apodero se sus labios, ante esa mueca su amigo su amigo se alertó pues un Castiel con esa aura y esa sonrisa significaban problemas así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Estaba a un metro de ella y ya tenía en mente una broma, la abrazaría por la cintura y la pegaría a él para después susurrarle cualquier estupidez que la pondría colorada, la chica de profundos ojos chocolate espero paciente para ver su movimiento y fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones de abrazarla.

— Castiel más te vale que no hagas una tontería, no estoy de humor— advirtió con severidad.

El pelirrojo se hizo de oídos sordos y siguió con su plan, la joven al sentir el contacto se tensó y un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Por su parte el rockero se sintió extraño al estrechar el cuerpo frio de la joven, el aroma que desprendía lo idiotizo.

— Si no me sueltas gritare diciendo que eres un pervertido y acosador sexual— advirtió nuevamente, salió de su trance y la soltó de golpe.

— Solo un idiota se fijaría en ti— dijo con sorna cuando se recuperó de su anterior aturdimiento.

— Agradezco que ese idiota no seas tú— contesto el insulto con desinterés— Pero creo que ya dejaste en claro tus preferencias sexuales ¿No?— lo vio de reojo y sonrió disimuladamente satisfecha al notar las expresiones del chico.

Por la sacudida del abrazo dejo caer los discos que traía en sus manos, se percató de ello y se acuclillo con delicadeza para recogerlos, cuando tomo algunos una manos más grandes a las suyas se atravesaron tomando algunos, de reojo vio al joven de cabello blanquecino con puntas oscuras que le brindo ayuda, se puso de pie y agradeció cuando recibió los discos faltantes.

El chico de cabello rojizo observo en silencio como su amigo ayudaba al diablo personificado, y cuando los dos estuvieron de pie le lanzo una mirada matadora a la joven, ella la esquivo olímpicamente mientras acomodaba los discos en su estante correspondiente.

— Ignorando lo sucedido, es sorpresivo encontrarte Castiel— comento sin emoción

— Lo mismo digo— fue cortante, aún seguía molesto con ella.

— Supongo que es oportuno, ayer me encontré con Nathaniel y hoy contigo— dijo despreocupadamente, desvió su atención al chico de ojos bicolor— ¡Oh! Perdón por ser tan descortés y no presentarme, soy Selene, un gusto— extendió su mano al albino y le dedico una sonrisa sin emoción alguna demostrando una vez más su buena educación.

— El gusto es mío señorita, soy Lysandro—el albino se presentó y tomo entre sus manos la de la chica, quito el guante con delicadeza para después plantar un beso en el dorso de la misma tomando una pose caballeresca y volvió a colocar el guante.

— Como sea, vasta de galantería Lysandro, a lo que venimos —el pelirrojo rodo los ojos y espero junto a su amigo, ambos expectantes, a que la chica se sonrojara por dicha acción cosa que no sucedió dejando al dúo impresionado.

— ¡hum! No te pongas celoso Castiel— dijo burlonamente crispando al mencionado.

— ¿Qu-que dices? ¿Estás de broma?— su voz era tétrica.

— Nope, yo hablo en serio…— fue interrumpida.

— Castiel creí que buscabas una cuerda para la guitarra— intervino el de ojos de color.

— Olvídalo, aquí no está, la buscaremos en la tienda de música que está a un lado de la tienda de tu hermano— dijo sin despegar la vista de la chica que buscaba algo en su mochila, saco su móvil y vio un mensaje.

**"Nos vemos en el bazar de Louis"**

— ¡Hey! Chico teñido— llamo la atención de los jóvenes— ¿Sabes en donde es el bazar de Louis?— pregunto sin dejar de mirar el celular.

— ¿A quién le dices 'chico teñido'?— pregunto el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

— A ti, deberías retocar el tinte, se empieza a ver la raíz oscura— aconsejo atrevidamente, el chico iba a refutar lo dicho pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca puesto que la azabache se quitó de enfrente.

— Lysandro…— el joven que momentos antes se cubría la boca, para no estallar en risa por la pelea entre su mejor amigo y aquella chica de voz perezosa y monótona, puso su total atención a la peculiar chica.

— Dime ¿en qué puedo ayudar?— sonrió en su dirección

— ¿En dónde se encuentra el bazar de Louis?— fue directa.

— ¡¿Cómo que teñido?! ¡Normalmente es Lysandro de quien piensan eso!— fue ignorado por la morena y su mejor amigo.

— Mmm…si gustas te acompaño y te muestro el camino— ofreció, ella agradeció con su usual sonrisa sin emoción.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No me ignores y contesta mujer!— estaba alterado, claro que lo estaba, esa niña lo cabreaba cada que tenía oportunidad y en su vacía mirada se notaba que lo gozaba

— Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que retocar tu tinte— contesto como si no fuera la gran cosa— ¿Estas sordo acaso? Es eso o es que tanto colorante rojo ya te afecto el cerebro— comento al aire dejando a un enfurruñado pelirrojo atrás mientras salía de la tienda de música junto a un divertido victoriano.

— Lamento su comportamiento, es solo que sigue algo sentido porque heriste su orgullo de hombre— se disculpó y justifico a su amigo— En realidad él siempre está de ese humor tan bipolar.

— ¡Te escuche!— grito— Gracias por el apoyo Lysandro— ironizó, desgraciadamente nuevamente fue ignorado haciéndole rechinar los dientes de coraje.

— Mmm…comprendo— se limitó a contestar y guardo silencio el resto del trayecto al bazar, el joven heterocromo la observaba de reojo detallando su rostro pequeño y perfilado, iba embelesado con la peregrinidad de la joven que no se dio cuenta de la mirada acusadora de su amigo pelirrojo para con él.

— Lysandro es hora de irnos— dijo rápidamente el chico de apariencia rebelde en cuanto estuvieron frente al recinto perteneciente al Sr. Louis.

— Les agradezco el que me hayan acompañado— realizo la tradicional reverencia* de su familia antes de darse la vuelta y entrar al bazar dejando a atrás al par de incompatibles chicos.

Ambos amigos se fueron alejando en dirección del subterráneo, un resentido chico de ojos grises, que iba gruñendo de vez en vez y soltaba uno que otro improperio dirigido a cierta chica extranjera, y un joven de platinada cabellera que caminaba tranquilamente.

— Sigues molesto— afirmo— No debería afectarte, normalmente mandas de paseo a toda chica que se te acerca— comento lo obvio.

— Hmp… es una molestia— mascullo— Además de que a mi supuesto mejor amigo me ignoro por una chica, Lysandro eres un traidor— espeto.

— ¿Yo? Pero solo era amable— dijo extrañado— Pienso que es graciosa la forma en la que pelean y creo que es bonita— dio su punto de vista— Pero sabes perfectamente que ahora no me interesa tener una relación sino enfocarme en la música.

Después de esa pequeña discusión subieron al tren hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad y poder ir a visitar al hermano del joven victoriano y de paso comprar la cuerda del chico rockero. Sin embargo ambos adolescentes esperaban ansiosos el día siguiente por razones muy diferentes.

* * *

_Bueno aquí está la actualización, no sé cuánto tarde pero por fin lo termine, creo que está un poco largo._

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_*Getabako: no se en realidad como se llame la parte en la que las personas japonesas o coreanas dejan sus zapatos, solo encontré este nombre referido a un armario para zapatos que se encuentra en el recibidor.  
*Pokis: buenos son las baritas de galleta cubiertas por chocolate  
*Reverencia: es la tradicional japonesa o coreana._

_Bueno como habrán notado hasta ahora la protagonista es de muy buena posición social, al parecer no lleva una buena relación con su padre, hasta ahora solo se ha hablado un poco de sus hermanos (son tres en total) y que el mayor se llama Amida (significa Buda), tuvo un guardaespaldas (el nombre lo invente así que ni idea que signifique XD), en alguna parte de su corta vida tuvo amigos, Selene tiene un tono de voz suave pero muy perezoso, monótono, aburrido, inexpresivo, etc. (lo digo para que se den una idea ya que sería tedioso andar escribir después de que la OC hable "dijo sin sentimiento" o "sin emoción" pero denme su opinión) y por ultimo su personalidad es seria casi rayando a lo frio._

_Agradecimientos a: __**malena99, EyesGray-sama, Akasuna no Arika y DarlynM**_

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Amour Sucré y demás no son mios.**

_Disfrútenlo :D_

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Se encontraba de camino al instituto con paso despreocupado, audífonos en las orejas, manos en las bolsas del pantalón de mezclilla negro y un cigarrillo en la boca, llego a una esquina y espero recargado en un poste de luz con los brazos cruzados. Después de encontrarse con la chica de intercambio, él y su amigo, fueron al centro a visitar a Leigh y aprovecho para comprar la cuerda para su guitarra, cuando llego a su departamento dispuesto a dormir se encontró con la bonita sorpresa de que su perro había escapado, de nuevo, por la escalera de incendio, pasó toda la noche y los siguientes dos días buscándolo por los alrededores y el animal no daba señales de vida lo cual lo tenía muy preocupado, ese can era un regalo de sus padres, aunque no tenía una buena relación familiar poseía uno que otro recuerdo agradable al lado de sus progenitores y el cachorro. Escucho pasos seguros acompañados de unos sonidos de tacón e instintivamente volteo a su izquierda para encontrarse con dos albinos.

— Buenos días Castiel— saludo con voz cantarina la de ojos dorados recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de pelirrojo— Dios te ves terrible— dijo abrumada al ver el estado 'zombie' del chico.

— Rosa tiene razón— apoyo el de ojos bicolor— No has asistido a clases desde el lunes ¿Todo va bien?

— No, demonio escapo... otra vez— suspiro con cansancio y ambos peliblancos lo observaron angustiados uno más sutil que el otro.

— Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo después de clase, de todas formas no te preocupes tanto, sabes que él siempre regresa— la joven trato de reconfortarlo— Aun así pondremos carteles…— paro en seco lo que iba a decir al ver la larga cabellera ébano pasar del otro lado de la acera.

— Ermmm… Recordé que tenía un asunto que atender, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después chicos— se despidió cruzando la calle y corrió en dirección de la chica de melena ébano mientras la llamaba con insistencia.

Tanto el pelirrojo como el chico heterocromo observaron a la azabache, vestía unos sencillos jeans azules una blusa de tirantes anaranjada y encima de esta un suéter delgado y holgado color gris, unos tenis azules con dos franjas grises a los lados y de su hombro colgaba una mochila de colores neutros, de lo que se percataron fue de su cabellera, tal parecía que la había cortado por debajo de las caderas.

La joven de ojos chocolate al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y vio sobre su hombro para encontrarse a la albina que la miraba con una afable sonrisa, la de ojos miel la tomo de los hombros y se la llevo rápidamente al interior del instituto, sin darle tiempo a la chica de protestar.

Los dos chicos las observaron hasta que las perdieron de vista, ambos se encontraban confundidos ya que no recordaban que la albina les hubiera mencionado siquiera que conocía a la chica de intercambio, decidieron consultarlo después con la peliblanca y reanudaron su plática sobre la mascota perdida y las posibles soluciones para encontrarlo, conforme iban caminando hablaban y saludaban de vez en vez a conocidos, así con paso calmado se dirigieron a la terraza.

.

.

.

No prestaba atención al sermón que me dedicaba la chica de blanquecino cabello, solo lograba ver como su boca se abría y cerraba dejando escapar sonidos que se esfumaban antes de llegar a mis oídos, aparte la mirada de ella y comencé a ver con desinterés la cafetería de la escuela. El techo alto de color azul pastel, las cuatro columnas beige que ayudaban a permanecer en pie el techo, la baldosa blanca del suelo, los dos enormes ventanales que había como paredes dejando a la vista el bonito jardín, la puerta doble color crema, las mesas largas y rectangulares acomodadas en filas de 10, rodeadas por suficientes sillas metálicas, el área de la cocina, una que otra máquina expendedora y los contenedores de basura verdes.

— Selene… ¿Me estas escuchando?— su molestia era evidente, yo negué— Solo espérame en tu salón, pasare por ti para ir a comer juntas y ni se te ocurra huir o pasare el resto del día acosándote— amenazo suspirando derrotada.

— ¿Por qué?— cuestione mirando con seriedad su cara confusa— ¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? ¿Qué tiene de especial tratar de entablar una amistad conmigo? ¿Acaso no tienes a Iris y a las demás?

— Bueno… tengo una buena relación con todas la chicas gracias a Lynn— la observé confundida— Lynn es la chica se fue de intercambio y mi mejor amiga— explico— Y la razón por la que quiero ser tu amiga es porque me parece interesante— termino dedicándome una sonrisa.

— Bien, estaré esperando en el aula A y prometo no escapar— dije dando por finalizada la conversación, la albina me abrazo con efusividad cosa que me incomodo, al separarnos me aleje un poco de ella como prevención si intentaba abrazarme nuevamente.

— Que fría estas, Selene— murmuro mientras salíamos de la cafetería, nos despedimos para después tomar caminos diferentes.

Fui directo a mi taquilla a dejar mis pertenencias y tomar solo lo necesario para el primer periodo de clases. Cuando llegue al casillero y acomodaba mis útiles note como de mi mochila caía una hoja al suelo, me agache para recogerla topándome con la foto de un animal por lo que recordé lo que iba a hacer esa mañana antes de ser interceptada por Rosalya, al recordar a esa chica en mi cara se posó una mueca de desagrado al pensar que tenía que cumplir mi palabra de estar con ella durante el receso, no era que me desagradara la albina sino que al ver su forma de ser tan sociable estaba segura de que terminaría rodeada de personas.

No me agradaba la gente, desde pequeña siempre fui poco sociable por lo que estar rodeada de personas me enfermaba, era por ese malestar que me provocaban que las evitaba a toda costa, ese malestar llego a convertirse en desconfianza y repugnancia después del accidente que tuve a los 5 años. Sin embargo sigo sin comprender como fue que a partir de los 9 años conviví con un gran grupo de amigos que se convirtieron en una familia, ellos me brindaron su amistad incondicional, amor y sobretodo me devolvieron el color que perdí en mi infancia. El que más había influido en mi había sido Vladimir, un atractivo joven ingles de familia respetable, alto y esbelto levemente fornido, de cabellera larga color ceniza, era un chico sumamente extrovertido amante de la música, me había enseñado 'las melodías de la vida' como él solía llamar a las emociones. Con los años que conviví a lado de ese grupo de peculiares chicos recupere parte de mis emociones, también gracias a su apoyo pude solucionar la tensa relación que compartía con mis hermanos en ese entonces.

Una imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios y se detuvo a mitad de pasillo, cerca de la sala de delegado, volteo al escuchar la voz chillona de la hermana de Nathaniel. La rubia y sus amigas tenían acorralado a alguien en los casilleros, diviso unos cuantos mechones violetas y a su mente vino la chiquilla que le presentaron el primer día de escuela.

— Violette— llamo acercándose rápidamente— Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato— se abrió paso entre las tres buscapleitos y tomo a la asustadiza joven de la muñeca sacándola de ese apuro.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?— pregunto furiosa la joven de ojos azules al ser interrumpida, la morena paso del trio— No te creas tanto solo por conducir un buen auto— se quejó pero seguía siendo ignorada, cabreada la rubia intento tomar a la joven violeta pero de un rápido movimiento la azabache la puso a sus espaldas encarando así a la Barbie.

— No quiero tener problemas Amber— su mirada fría se clavó en la celeste, la rubia fue interrumpida antes de que soltara algún otro comentario.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí?— se escuchó una voz francesa dura pero femenina— Amber más vale que no te hayas metido de nueva cuenta con Violette— dijo la recién llegada mientras hacia un mohín de molestia y veía acusadoramente a las tres 'Divas'.

— Nos vamos— evito la acusación de la recién llegada—Pero esto aún no ha terminado— sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Selene antes de retirarse y perderse por uno de los pasillos. Ella solo suspiro "Si que les faltan neuronas" pensó la de largo cabello oscuro.

— ¡K-Kim!— la tímida joven corrió como niña pequeña hacia la nombrada— Me alegra que hayas llegado— comento aliviada— S-Selene, muchas gracias por ayudarme.

— No fue nada— dijo restándole importancia.

— También te lo agradezco Selene, soy Kim— la joven de piel canela le sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

— Un gusto— correspondió al saludo— Por cierto, aquí hay un periódico escolar ¿verdad?— la de ojos verdes hizo su característica mueca de disgusto.

— Si, la encargada es Peggy— se notaba el desagrado al pronunciar el nombre— La puedes encontrar al final del pasillo cerca de las escaleras, es una chica de cabello morado oscuro y siempre trae cargando una grabadora junto con un micrófono—dijo señalando hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Para que la necesitas?— se logró escuchar la suave voz de la dibujante.

— Necesito que publique un anuncio— saco de su mochila un pequeño papel donde se mostraba la foto de un canino y algunos datos— Lo encontré ayer por la noche— se limitó a explicar.

— Bueno pues ahí es donde normalmente esta esa cotilla así que suerte… ¡Chao pequeña!— se despidió con un ademan de manos la de gorra de marinero mientras entraba a una de las aulas.

— A-Adiós y gracias otra vez— se despidió la tímida chica siguiendo rápidamente a la de piel bronceada.

Me quede allí parada viendo hacia la dirección que tomaron esas dos, tome mi celular para checar la hora "7:30 am" aun era temprano eso explicaba por qué no había tantos alumnos en los pasillos, solté un suspiro de cansancio. Mientras caminaba hacia el final del pasillo recordé nuevamente la conversación con Rosa y su amenaza para que no escapara como se me estaba haciendo costumbre estos últimos días. Sabia de sobra que mi rostro se mostraba impávido pero me divertía el recordar como huía, mi herramienta de escape era la ventana, ya que todas mis clases eran en planta baja me era sencillo emprender la huida, cuando el profesor daba por finalizada la clase y antes de que cualquier persona se me acercara sigilosamente saltaba por la ventana cayendo en los jardines que rodeaban el edificio de la escuela, después de todo sentarse en el último puesto al fondo del salón y junto a la ventana me trajo beneficios.

Camine a paso moderado hasta llegar al final del corredor, observe a los lados en busca de la tal 'Peggy' pero no la divise entre los pocos alumnos que transitaban por allí "Su nombre me recuerda a los Muppets", tome asiento en las escaleras colocando mi mochila sobre mis piernas, apoye ambos codos en el bolso y recargue mi mentón en ambas manos en espera de que apareciera la dichosa chica 'Muppet' o que tocaran la campana para el inicio de clases. Miraba el ir y venir de los alumnos y maestros, fue cuando una cosa peluda paso frente a mi deteniéndose, esa cosa andante a cuatro patas me miró fijamente como analizándome, sin abandonar mi posición enarque una ceja mirándolo confusa "¿Qué hace un perro en el colegio?", le reste importancia y volví a pasear mi mirada por el lugar en busca de la periodista, sin resultado alguno me levante e iba emprender camino hacia el aula cuando sentí como jalaban de mi pantalón, baje la mirada y me topé con el canino.

— ¡Oye!— tal grito espanto al caniche provocando que huyera hacia el patio— Has caso cuando tus mayores te hablan— desvié mi vista del camino que tomo el can hacia la anciana mujer que era la directora.

— ¿Disculpe?... ¿Hay algún problema?— la directora lucia molesta y me fulminaba con su mirada.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hay!— grito furiosa— ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para atraparlo? Mi pequeño Kiki ¡Si le pasa algo será tu culpa! ¡Deberás pagar las consecuencias!— la mujer gritaba a mitad de corredor y los alumnos que pasaban por allí nos volteaban a ver.

— ¡Silencio!, Busca a Kiki y sus cosas— me callo antes de que objetara la acusación anterior— Eso es todo, o de lo contrario…

— No lo hare— la interrumpí con frialdad— Es su mascota, búsquela usted— ella se mostraba sorprendida por mis vocablos, las personas a nuestro alrededor lucían incrédulas.

— ¡Que insolencia!— soltó indignada— Mandare un citatorio a tus padres y tendrás un reporte en tu expediente— me advirtió mirándome con superioridad, le regrese una mirada retadora.

— Que infantil— musité— Esto es un abuso de autoridad, tengo entendido que en el instituto no se permiten animales así que... ¿Qué clase de ejemplo está dando a la sociedad estudiantil violando sus propias reglas? Le recuerdo que usted es la imagen de un prestigioso instituto reconocido en toda Europa— su semblante energúmeno cambio a uno de total vergüenza mientras miraba de reojo a los estudiantes que tenían el rostro desencajado.

— Solo piénselo— sugerí— Con su permiso me retiro a mis clases y le deseo buena suerte en atrapar a su mascota, si tengo la oportunidad le ayudare— me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me di la vuelta para ir directo al aula A.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron según mi horario, primero tome matemáticas, siguió historia y ahora me encontraba en la clase de geografía, la cual compartía con Castiel. Ese pelirrojo se encontraba de mal humor y distraído por lo que no me causo ningún problema.

— Joven Castiel podría repetir lo que he dicho— el Sr. Dubois estaba a un lado de el con libro en mano y con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo siento pero no presto atención a su aburrida clase— contesto con desgana mientras bostezaba, el maestro soltó un gruñido exasperado causando que los alumnos rieran por lo bajo.

Justo cuando el profesor iba a reprender al pelirrojo la campana sonó dando por finalizada la última clase del primer periodo, cerro su libro y se encamino al escritorio a guardar sus pertenencias, borro la pizarra y dio el permiso para que los estudiantes se retiraran.

— Tu no Castiel— el nombrado paro en seco en el marco de la puerta— Necesito hablar contigo— con fastidio el ojigris se dirigió al escritorio. El maestro lo sermoneo por las constantes faltas, le informo que era probable que lo suspendiera permanentemente de su clase y le expresó su preocupación de que suspendiera los exámenes; el profesor lucía un tanto angustiado por el futuro del pelirrojo que lo miraba con rostro cansado.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya puedo irme?

— ¡No!— el educador respiro profundo para no perder su paciencia con ese insolente chico—He podido convencer a la directora de que te deje permanecer en clase si apruebas los exámenes por lo que te asignare un tutor para mi materia— eso no le agrado al chico— Le pediría a Nathaniel que se hiciera cargo, pero conociéndolos estoy seguro que terminaría en una pelea…así que la Srta. Selene será quien te oriente— decreto.

La morena que se encontraba leyendo en silencio al final del salón elevo su vista al escuchar su nombre, el maestro le pidió que se acercara a ellos y le explico el asunto a tratar, ella se mostró indiferente mientras el rojizo se encontraba reticente con la decisión del adulto a cargo. El guitarrista se negaba rotundamente a tener a la chica como tutor pero el profesor lo silencio advirtiéndole que si no aceptaba a la chica sus padres serian citados. Renuente el joven acepto, ahora los dos hombre observaban a la joven de pétreo cabello.

— No hay problema— acepto dándoles la espalda y regreso a su asiento para continuar su lectura en espera de la albina.

Complacido el instructor se retiró del aula dejando atrás a un escéptico pelirrojo. Fue donde estaba la nueva y se sentó a su lado, siendo ignorado por la chica, hizo una mueca de fastidio. Se hecho hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, poso sus manos tras su cabeza y observo de reojo a la joven, con curiosidad estiro un poco su cuello para ver lo que leía con tanto interés, pero no obtuvo mucho éxito.

— Dime porque aceptaste darme clases— susurro al oído de la mujer, logrando respirar su peculiar olor.

— Porque odio a los idiotas como tú— respondió sin despegar su mirada del libro— Ahora aléjate de mí— ordeno, se alejó bufando.

— Hmp… ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?— cuestiono recostando su cabeza en el pupitre— La idiota aquí eres tú por aceptar algo que no sucederá—dijo burlón.

— Lo sé, solo acepte para quitarme al Sr. Dubois de encima, si me negaba estaría acosándome hasta que aceptara— explico cerrando su libro que después guardo en la mochila— Lo que no comprendo es el por qué sigues viniendo al colegio si no te gusta estar aquí…como sea, es tu problema no el mío— dijo desinteresadamente, recargo su mentón en su mano y observo atreves de la ventana el bonito jardín.

La observo por unos minutos, escudriño las facciones de su rostro y pequeñas porciones de su cuerpo que esas ropas holgadas dejaban a la vista. Se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, un tanto furioso consigo mismo se puso de pie rudamente y se fue del salón.

.

.

.

Caminaba por los corredores del primer piso para dirigirse a la planta baja, había quedado con Castiel de verse en el patio de la escuela, bajo las escaleras con calma y cuando pasaba por el pasillo principal su desigual mirar se posó en la criatura peluda que corría hacia el aula A, preocupado por el animal se encamino al salón deteniéndose en la entrada al ver a la joven que conoció hacia poco. Ella miraba por la ventana con aire ausente y el perro perteneciente a la directora le hacía compañía en el asiento de alado.

La chica de larga cabellera platinada corría con un poco de dificultad por los tacones de sus botas, era un poco tarde y temía que su nueva amiga ya no estuviera en el sitio acordado. Dejo de correr de a poco y se recargo en los casilleros que se encontraban a un lado del aula, dio varias bocanadas de aire para recuperar el que perdió en su carrera, renovada se reincorporo y fue consiente, hasta ese momento, que su cuñado se encontraba en el marco de la puerta probablemente absorto.

— ¡Hola Lyssandrito!— se enganchó del brazo derecho del joven victoriano— ¿Qué te tiene tan entretenido?— el joven la vio de soslayo, la chica a su lado dirigió su mirar dorada hacia la cosa que lo tenía tan pensativo, sorprendiéndose que esa cosa se tratara de una persona, y no cualquier persona sino de una chica, una sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en sus rosados labios— ¡Oh! Con que te gusta Selene— comento en tono pícaro.

— ¿De que estas hablando Rosa?— cuestiono elevando una de sus plateadas cejas— Solo intentaba recordar su nombre— su respuesta formo un pequeño silencio entre ambos.

Era cierto que al observarla detenidamente trataba de recordar su nombre, pero también había quedado embelesado ya que a sus ojos era como una pintura, su largo cabello oscuro, su piel tersa y ¿trigueña? no sabría definir su tonalidad, su rostro un tanto infantil pero que detonaba madurez, sus ojos un levemente rasgados tan faltos de emociones, su nariz, sus labios delgados y carnosos de un extraño color, su cuerpo que aparentaba ser menudo por aquellas ropas holgadas, la hacían una bella obra de arte.

— Tienes que hacer algo urgente con esa memoria tuya— dijo suspirando desanimadamente sacando al albino de sus pensamientos, toda su fantasía de que por fin su amigo se interesara en alguna mujer se fue al drenaje— ¡Selene!— llamo captando la atención de la nombrada y el canino.

Colocándose de pie y tomando su morral se encamino hacia el par de albinos seguida de cerca por el caniche. Su semblante se encontraba aburrido y con algo de sueño, su largo cabello un tanto despeinado por las pequeñas corrientes de aire que se filtraban a través de la ventana entreabierta por la que anteriormente miraba el bonito jardín, aquella pequeña porción de naturaleza le hizo rememorar a sus abuelos.

— Lamento la tardanza, pero me entretuve con una llamada de Leigh, mi novio— se disculpó con una sonrisa.

— No importa… ¿A dónde iremos?— fijo su vista en el chico de ojos bicolor— Tu eres el chico de ojos bonitos…Lyssandre ¿cierto?— el nombrado asintió sonrosado por el comentario mientras que la albina dejaba escapar una que otra risilla por la expresión de su amigo.

El peliplateado se encontraba un poco sorprendido por el comentario de la joven de achocolatada mirada, no estaba acostumbrado a cumplidos de ese tipo, desde pequeño todos a su alrededor creían que era extraño por sus ojos, nunca le insultaron por su enfermedad pero tampoco lo alagaban. Un ladrido atrajo la atención de los tres adolescentes.

— Es increíble que Kiki escape constantemente— expreso incrédula y miraba ceñuda a la criatura— Fue un infierno encontrar y atrapar a esa cosa la semana pasada— se seguía quejando la ojimiel.

— Le doy mi más sincero pésame al desafortunado que tenga la misión de capturarlo— comento el de colorida mirada con un deje de lastima en su voz.

— Yo fui la elegida para atraparlo— confeso arrodillándose para tomar en brazos al animalillo— Pero me negué, la Sra. Directora no se lo tomo muy bien al principio pero llegamos a un acuerdo al final— los dos blanquecinos la miraban sorprendidos por la explicación y el cómo acariciaba a la mascota.

— Deberíamos entregarlo de una buena vez antes de que intente escapar.

— Apoyo a Rosa, te acompañaremos hasta la sala de profesores— así el trio se dirigió donde la Directora.

.

.

.

El corto trayecto hacia la sala de profesores ambos albinos conversaban sobre el almuerzo a lo que el heterocromo invito a ambas a comer con él y su rebelde amigo, como era de esperarse la azabache no hablo. Al llegar tocaron y esperaron pacientes, los recibió la misma directora la cual al ver a su mascota la arranco de los brazos de la morena.

— Muchas gracias, estaba tan preocupada— lo abrazo un poco y después lo coloco en el suelo— Me alegra encontrarla Srta. Selene, necesito que elija alguno de nuestros dos clubs disponibles, ya sea jardinería o baloncesto— pidió amablemente a la azabache.

— ¿El club es obligatorio?— la anciana negó con una sonrisa— Entonces me niego— el rostro de la mujer se desencajo al igual que el de los dos platinados.

— Pero debes elegir uno, estos dos clubs necesitan un poco de ayuda por su falta de miembros— dijo alterada.

— Si lo que desea es que ayude, lo hare sin problemas, pero no me pida malgastar mi tiempo en actividades extracurriculares— tanto los albinos como la directora se quedaron mudos.

La chica frente a ellos observaba expectante a la autoritaria mujer en espera de su respuesta, el rugir de un estomago rompió el silencio, todos dirigieron su atención a la albina que yacía sonrojada de vergüenza.

— De acuerdo, acepto tu oferta— su resignación se expresó en un suspiro y la satisfacción de haber ganado se reflejó en los ojos marrones más no en su rostro.

— Bien, con su permiso nos retiramos— dijo educadamente el chico victoriano, los tres le dieron la espalda y emprendieron su camino hacia el patio.

— ¡KIKI!— iban a mitad de pasillo cuando aquel desgarrador grito llego hasta ellos, rápidamente la albina tomo a sus dos acompañantes de las muñecas y los arrastro a toda velocidad al exterior del complejo, nadie quería tener la tortuosa tarea de buscar al problemático perro de la directora.

.

.

.

Después de haber abandonado el salón se fue al patio a esperar a su olvidadizo amigo y a tratar de calmar su mal humor, sentado en uno de los bancos y con audífonos en orejas cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un rato. Unos insistentes golpeteos en su hombro lo hicieron despertar, se encontró con la azulina mirada Amber. Ella con mirada coqueta le entregaba unos panfletos con la fotografía garabateada de la nueva, se limitó a tomarlos y posteriormente ordenarle que se largara ya que le tapaba el sol. Notó como la rubia se alejaba enfurruñada.

— Castiel— poso su mirada en los recién llegados— Lamento la demora, traje compañía— el bicolor señalo a las jovencitas a su lado.

— No luces muy feliz de estar con nosotros— comento serio el pelirrojo a la ojicafé.

— No es eso, solo recordé algo importante— aclaro.

— Si tienes algo que hacer eres libre de irte, lamento si Rosa te ha obligado— sus ojos marrones se dirigieron al dueño de aquella voz de tenor y vestimenta de época, ciertamente la morena tenía un asunto que atender pero la oportunidad para su huida se vio cortada.

— Claro que no, ella prometió que comeríamos juntas y que hablaríamos— dijo sonriente la platinada.

— En ese caso si lo que quieres es charlar con alguien no soy la más adecuada para ello— dije viéndola de reojo— Soy muy callada.

— Que modesta, pero hace unos días no lo eras tanto ¿no?— dijo burlón el ojigris.

— Ese día solo aplique la ley de acción y reacción— contesto sin darle importancia— Además, no creo que responder a tus bromas con más inteligencia se una conversación— el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y el mejor amigo de este sonrió divertido.

— Estoy perdida ¿Qué ocurrió hace unos días?— se veía curiosa la cuñada del albino.

— Nos encontramos el fin de semana en una tienda de música y después me ayudaron a encontrar el bazar de Louis— explico brevemente la morena mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

— Cambiando de tema…menudas fotografías las tuyas Selene— se burló nuevamente el pelirrojo mientras le mostraba al trio las hojas que le habían dado anteriormente— Te ves hermosa— ironizó.

— Ahora entiendo el porqué de las burlas cuando estábamos en las máquinas expendedoras y en la cafetería— razono la de ojos color miel— ¿Quién te las ha dado Castiel?— cuestiono seria.

— Amber, tal parece que ahora serás su nuevo juguete— miro a la morena que solo estaba sentada en el suelo sacando su almuerzo de la mochila— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Nada— fue la escueta respuesta que dio antes de comer una pequeña porción de arroz.

— ¿Acaso no te importa que tu imagen sea manchada? ¿No estas enojada por la broma o con Amber?— pregunto impresionada la peliblanca.

— Si viviera de la opinión de los demás sería una especie de títere de la sociedad— explico tomando del zumo de naranja que compro en la máquina expendedora— Por otro lado…no me queda nada mal el bigote con lentes— comento observando una de las imágenes en donde su foto de carnet estaba garabateada.

Solo se escucharon las carcajadas del pelirrojo y la platinada junto con la acompasada risa del heterocromo, después de eso Castiel despejo la banca dejando que las chicas se sentaran en ella mientras él y su amigo se acomodaban en el suelo. La ojimiel les extendió las bebidas que compraron en la maquina junto con algunos sándwiches que pasaron a comprar a la cafetería luego de asegurarse de que la directora ya no rondara los pasillos. Todos comían con calma mientras hablaban de trivialidades, en ninguna de sus conversaciones la pelinegra participo.

La extranjera permanecía callada y centrada en su alimento, se podría decir que era ajena a todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, pero en realidad estaba alerta a cualquier cambio, por lo que noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

— Hola chicos— la varonil voz de un rubio se hizo presente— Castiel firma los justificantes de ausencia por favor— fue directo al grano.

— No pienso firmar nada, ahora lárgate— contesto tajante, ambos se sostuvieron las miradas matadoras que se dirigían.

—… Pelea de amantes— se logró escuchar la aburrida voz de la de cabellos ébano.

— ¡No es así!— gritaron al unisón el delegado y el chico rebelde, la chica los ignoro mientras formaba un corazón con sus manos y los enfocaba a ambos. Lyssandre trataba de no reír estruendosamente al igual que Rosalya.

— Son tan idiotas y predecibles— se burló de ellos y siguió comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Creí que ya habíamos aclarado esto Selene— dijo afligido el delegado con una mano en su rostro.

— Hum…— ignoro al rubio y guardo sus pertenencias en su bolso— Ya es tarde, tengo que irme…adiós— con esa seca despedida se fue sin dar tiempo a que objetaran. Los cuatro adolescentes la vieron internarse en el edificio.

.

.

.

Estaba en el aula B tomando las clases del segundo periodo, posteriormente de alejarse del grupo con el que había tomado el almuerzo se dedicó a buscar a Peggy con el poco tiempo que tenia del receso, la encontró tratando de entrar a la sala de profesores, conversaron un poco sobre la broma de Amber y el asunto del anuncio, le agradeció que pusiera el aviso en el periódico y huyo de la periodista. Aunque la pelimorada luciera un tanto amable esa actitud suya de ser tan entrometida la había puesta en total alerta, su vida en si era un caos con todos los problemas que tenía con su padre como para que por cualquier desliz esa chica tratara de levantarle falsos y estos llegaran a oídos de su progenitor, con eso en mente decidió ser precavida cuando Peggy estuviera cerca.

En la última clase del periodo la joven se percató que compartía una clase con todas las chicas y con los tres chicos que había conocido, materia que le causaba total aburrimiento, más de lo normal, matemáticas era sumamente sencillo para ella. Le causaba gracia el ver a sus compañeros de clase partirse la cabeza para comprender lo que la profesora escribía en la pizarra, para los alumnos era como si la educadora hablara otro idioma y escribiera jeroglíficos, por otro lado estaban los alumnos que solo ignoraban la clase y se dedicaban a dormir o platicar entre ellos. La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases y una serie de suspiro de alivio junto con exclamaciones de felicidad se hicieron notar, la profesora dejo unas cuantas tareas y los adolescentes comenzaron a salir.

Fue la última en salir del aula, agradeció internamente el que sus nuevos 'amigo' no la hayan acosado, lo cierto era que no consideraba adecuado ese término afectivo ya que apenas los conocía. Como ya era costumbre al inicio del día, después de cada clase o al término de estas se dirigía a su taquilla por lo necesario. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los papelitos llenos de amenazas o insultos hacia su persona por parte de la hermana del delegado y su sequito de amigas, no le daba importancia ya que "Perro que ladra no muerde" pensó recordando los proverbios de su abuelo. Esa chica de bonitos caireles rubios podría ser pesada pero era inofensiva a comparación de ella misma cuando se proponía a hacer daño a alguien, Konstantin solía decirle que era letal cuando le tomaba saña a una persona "Tal vez tenga razón" medito antes de cerrar el casillero y salir del edificio.

.

.

.

Me encontraba yendo de un lado a otro ayudando a ambos clubs, en ciertos momentos me arrepentía por no haber escogido solo uno, pero después recordaba que llegando a casa tenia mis deberes domésticos y los del colegio junto con mis entrenamientos diarios por lo que dejaba mi arrepentimiento de lado. En esos instantes me encontraba buscando unos balones para el club de baloncesto y mientas los hallaba acomodaba unas maceta de mimosas en el aula A. Me dirigí calmadamente a la sala de delegados donde deje la maseta de ficus y en la cual encontré un balón. Con el transcurso del tiempo encontré los demás balones y en ocasiones me topaba con Castiel o Nathaniel, también encontré a Kiki y se lo devolví nuevamente a la directora.

Termine lo más rápido que pude y al final conocí a Jade y Dajan, uno ayudaba en el club de jardinería y otro practicaba baloncesto en el gimnasio respectivamente, ambos no asistían al instituto. Me agradecieron el haber ayudado. Culminando así otro ajetreado día de instituto "¿Acaso no puedo llevar una vida monótona como en Londres? ¿Qué rayos tiene Francia en mi contra?" me lamente un poco.

Decidí tomar el camino largo a casa, a unas cuantas cuadras del instituto me encontré algo interesante, una zona repleta de gatos callejeros, curiosa me acerque y contemple fascinada a los mininos, amaba a los animales y la naturaleza.

— ¿Selene?— la voz del delegado me hizo voltear— Que sorpresa encontrarte— dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Llevaba comida y agua para los gatos, me ofreció acompañarlo a lo que yo acepte para poder pasar más tiempo con los animalillos.

— Son una monada ¿no te parece?— comento feliz de la vida al tener a los felinos a su alrededor, me limite a asentir— Me gustaría tener uno en casa pero mi madre es alérgica así que este es mi único consuelo— explico, esa información a mi parecer era innecesaria pero preferí ignorarlo. Él lucia muy a gusto en aquel lugar.

Me despedí de él y me fui, me reprendí mentalmente por distraerme con los gatos, debía llegar a casa antes que Agatha, estaba segura que esa exagerada mujer armaría un drama por el beauceron que estaba en el patio delantero.

* * *

_¡Saludos!, al fin actualizo XD, el capitulo es largo y solo espero que les haya gustado :D._

_Agradecimientos a:__** Darlyn M, Akasuna no Arika, malena99, wendylove4, xenasucrette, EyesGray-sama, DarckLove, Cute Femme, NonsenseSimi, amu neko-nya y lovelymellow.**_

_Si gusta dejar criticas, sugerencias, comentarios y tomatazos serán bien recibidos._

_SAYONARA!_


End file.
